Lost
by Lady Oracle12
Summary: Since that evening years ago in the Hidden Leaf Kikyo's mind has gone into the dark. She is on the brink of losing her light after her master Goku dies but the old guardian has a solution that will not only save her, but someone just like her worlds away. She returns to her village a new person: This story will take place in Leaf; Lost, Z chronicles will have have her time in DBZ
1. Chapter 1

_I gasp a quick breathe as I'm hit in the gut with the hilt of a scabbard. the force is so immense that I'm knocked several feet backwards, thankful for a brief moment that this person is holding back, unfortunately my relief is short lived when the thought of her only holding back so she can kill me _correctly _comes back to my subconscious. I sit up slightly to get a look at her face, the face many people confused mine for. Now it holds no resemblance what so ever with her monotone expression, naturally red lips and midnight eyes that have such a dark murderous gleam in them that I get a chill down my spine. I couldn't help but think, __**Is this really her? Why must we fight at a time like this, the entire world is at war for goodness sake?!**_

* * *

"Are you done with this fruitless struggle of yours? Because I tired of just playing and you would have already bored me to tears if I could shed them," she exclaimed while lifting Naraku to finish what she and the old Guardian of Earth had started many years ago...

"Kikyo! Fetch Kitsune and tell her that the Uchiha boys are here," Izumi Tadashi excitedly yelled, nearly startling her eight year old out of her practice gear.

"But Mama, I was going to train kenjutsu!" said the young girl with a slight pout on her little face and pointing toward the wooded area behind the main Tadashi estate.

"Well, odds are your sister and Itachi-kun will want to be alone, so you and little Sasuke can go together. You would even have a training partner then." proclaimed Izumi with a triumphant smile, very sure she had come up with the perfect solution for her child. But Kikyo turned with an annoyed look on her face

"Sasuke is pathetic at kenjutsu! I'll just beat the snot out of him again and it won't be a challenge at all!" Kikyo exclaimed with her nose slightly crinkled in anger hoping to look intimidating, but just made her look cute.

"Who are you calling pathetic you dumb girl!" came a voice behind her, Kikyo quickly turned and saw Sasuke behind her huffing partly from anger and partly from yelling at the top of his lungs. And that was all it took for the two eight year olds to be at each other's throats yelling insults at each other at the top of their lungs even though they were only a few feet apart. Izumi, who dared not go near this fight, just walked away feeling the strong urge to take some headache medicine.

"What are you two fighting about this time? Honestly, you argue like an old married couple. And Sasuke I told you not to start a fight this time or I wouldn't help you with your shuriken technique." said a smooth voice a few yards behind Sasuke. The bickering instantly stopped at the sound of the young man's voice.

"Itachi-san! How could you say such profanities! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" said Kikyo with slight look of disgust on her face.

"Nii-san! I thought you already went to go look for Kitsune-san!" Stated Sasuke with his cheeks slightly pink from being caught in the act of directly disobeying an order from his brother.

"He really didn't have to look very hard considering that I was on my way to see what all the yelling was about." Came a silky voice behind Itachi, a second later revealing a beautiful teen coming down the steps of a training hall where Itachi had exited a second before.

"Nee-san, I was just on my way to get you."

"Oh really? Sounded more like you misbehaving and arguing with a guest."

"Please, Uchihas visit so often we might as well give them a wing all to themselves." proclaimed Kikyo while making a face at her older sister. "Although you might want to just have Itachi-san share your room with you eh Nee-san?" Kikyo giggled at her statement because she knew how close Itachi and Kitsune were. Even though they were a year apart, the two were often on missions together and spent much free time in each other's company.

"You dare spout such things. You are a daughter of one of the village's most noble clans, act like it." Said Kitsune as she seemingly materialized behind her sister and firmly planted her fist upside the child's head. But Kikyo was right to an extent. The Tadashi and Uchiha clans were very closely intertwined, not only because the compounds were next to each other on the eastern side of the village, but professionally as well. While the Uchiha organized and primarily made up the Konoha police force, the Tadashi made up the forensics and investigative department. If the Uchiha were unable to prevent a crime, then the Tadashi were usually the ones that investigated it. The partnership of these two clans go back over a century ago when most shinobi were fighting over small territories and there were many feuding states. The Uchiha were normally the ones on the front line on battlefields while the Tadashi normally took care of assassinations quickly and quietly behind closed doors while others fought in the open. The alliance between these two clans was one of the very first to happen.

"Come Itachi, we have a mission to prep for." Claimed Kitsune as she took Itachi's elbow and led him to a weapons store room.

"You two try not to kill each other while we work, ok?" Said Itachi with a smile as he waved with his free hand. Kikyo watched them walk away while she rubbed her head where her sister hit her, she was pretty sure a bump was already forming. She couldn't help but blush a little as Itachi smiled back at them, that boy could win awards with that kind smile of his.

"What's your face pink for Kikyo?" Sasuke asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Nothing, Nee-san might have given me a concussion though." Kikyo pouted while still rubbing her head.

"Don't act so weak, the academy may kick you out if the hear you talk like that."

"Quit being stupid, first of all we don't even enter the academy until next week, and second if anyone thought I was weak then you would be like a little kitten to them Sasuke-KUN."

"You should address me as san, I am older than you ya know, you little pip squeak." Sasuke declared with a slightly arrogant look on his face.

"Please, five months is sooo not enough time to call you san and frankly you don't deserve it if you can't even beat me in basic kenjutsu."

"Tch, you're on shorty. If I win, I will then be addressed as Sasuke-SAN."

"This is gotta be the most easily won bet in history." said Kikyo with a grin on her face as the two head to the training grounds.

* * *

"I think they are getting along quite well, wouldn't you say Kitsune?" Itachi said while grinning through the window of the store room watched the children walking toward the training area.

"They do, don't they?" Kitsune said with her own face wearing a small smile.

"They'll have a strong bond in order to help each other with what is to come."

"They will, Kikyo acts tough, but I do believe she enjoys it whenever you come over, mother and father do as well." Her smile slipping away.

"That reminds me, father has invited you and your family over for another dinner, that'll make it the third one this month."

"The time is drawing near Itachi, soon the wheel of destiny will be turning and there will be nothing we can do to stop it. To be honest, I'm a little frightened of what's to come. It would probably be multiplied by ten if you weren't here by my side on this." Kitsune said in such a low voice that it was almost a whisper. It was true, she was always so strong, so powerful. She had always been called a genius and was praised for her many talents and her looks. Never before had she felt this weak, this helpless because of what was to come. It would break down and destroy everything she was taught not to do by her fellow clansmen.

"Kitsune," Itachi touched the shoulder of the beautiful girl he grew up with and had come to actually care for over the years as he learned that her morals and ideals were mirrored by his own.

"This isn't the time for second thoughts on the matter."

"Itachi. What do you take me for? Do you think I will give in just because of a ridiculous thing like fear? No, I know this is what has to be done." Kitsune said in a matter of fact tone.

"I just wish it wasn't."

"Me too Kitsune, me too."

* * *

1 WEEK LATER

The academy was full of families and teachers as they conversed over many topics. Kikyo stood next to her sister and watched the crowd, already analyzing and remembering the faces and names of her classmates. There were children from multiple clans in the village she already knew, such as Hinata Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, and a few others. Her gaze ended on a boy with spiky blonde hair sitting by himself, Kikyo actually couldn't remember his name, which was a little surprising considering that is one of her specialties. She kept her gaze on the boy for a few more seconds and by then he must have felt someone staring so he looked up, Kikyo being a normally friendly kid (with the exception of Sasuke) smiled and waved. The boy's face turned slightly pink then turned and ran away. _Well. not very friendly is he?_ Kikyo thought.

* * *

Naruto was sitting in the swing under the big tree next to the academy. _Why am I still here? All these dumb families and my dumb classmates. It doesn't matter anyway, I'll be out of here in no time, and then I'll be the greatest this place has ever seen. Naruto Uzumaki. Ninja extraordinaire. Yep, I'll be the envy of the whole village when they see what I can do! Believe It! _Naruto left his internal pep talk as he felt a stare on him, when he looked up his cheeks started to burn as he saw her stare at him. She had very long light brown hair that was halfway down her back, her bangs were cut just over her eyes which could be seen as a bright blue once you got past her long dark lashes. She had a small button nose and naturally pink cheeks which became more prominent as she lifted her small hand and waved, a slight smile crossing her pink lips. Naruto's face went red and bolted before the girl's parents realized who she was waving at and turned against him too.

* * *

It has been almost two months since the academy entrance ceremony, Kikyo and Sasuke were walking back after class, they both agreed that none of the classes are very challenging. The taijutsu class was way too basic for them, the math almost seemed insulting at times to their intelligence, and they both had long since learned all the basic hand signs and then some.

"This is what you get when you start shinobi training before you can walk." said Sasuke, walking next to Kikyo and finishing up on reading next week's ninjutsu assignment.

"Looks like you have another one following ya Sasuke." said Kikyo as she pointed her thumb behind her several yards, where several girls with the new addition of Sakura Haruno were standing at the fence corner watching them as they made their way back to their clan compounds. Since the beginning of the semester, Kikyo had noticed that Sasuke had more and more followers and constantly made fun of him for it. She also pointed out that she couldn't make any kunoichi friends because all they wanted to talk about was Sasuke.

"Damn, not another one." He exclaimed annoyed as he shut his book angrily and picked up the pace a bit in hopes of losing them.

"Honestly. You know, maybe you should talk to them."

"Eh!?"

"Sure, once they see how bad your personality is they will give up."

"Oh, ha-ha. you're hilarious. Is that your plan for getting rid of your admirers Kikyo?" Sasuke stated with a side glance to Kikyo. Kikyo was popular and social with most everyone in class, but never really clicked with the other kunoichi, so she normally spent her free time with mostly male classmates, who were constantly trying to impress her with their own skill and tried to be macho around her. In one instance, Kiba Inuzuka took a kunai to the shoulder just to prove to Kikyo that it wouldn't hurt him. It went without saying that he was in the nurse's office for the rest of the class getting patched up. Kikyo just rolled her eyes at the remark and made the final turn to the Tadashi estate.

"See ya tomorrow, I have some training that I need to get in before sundown."

Aside from academy work, Kikyo had continued her training with the special Kekkei Genkais of her clan, which included continuing her kenjutsu training until she has mastered the Tadashi clan's sword style. At this rate she shouldn't have been too far from it. Kikyo quickly changed from her usual attire into her kendo uniform and went around to the other side of the estate to practice, greeting many clan members on the way including her two cousins Hisao and Hisashi, identical twins, who specialized in handwriting analysis down at the precinct.

"There's Kikyo chan."

"Training as usual, such a determined youngster she is."

"Did you hear? She can beat most adults in kenjutsu now."

"Really? That's impressive even for one of the main house."

"That's nothing, I heard Kitsune could go head to head with Master Ryunashi at that age."

"To have beaten her father, the head of the clan, what monstrous power she has."

The two clan members continued to whisper until there was a slight "eh hem" behind them. Both jumped out of their skins when they turned and saw Kitsune standing there with a fake smile on her face.

"Care to share something with me Hisao, Hisashi?"

"N... No Kitsune-sama!" they yelled in unison and quickly turned pale.

"Good, then I suggest you keep our opinions to yourselves." She stated with a slightly cold look in her eye.

"Actually Kitsune-sama, there was something I wanted to tell you." Said Hisao, who recovered from the surprise first.

"Oh? what is it."

"It's about Itachi Uchiha. He is currently a suspect in the murder of Shisui Uchiha."

"Oh really? I believe your skills are slipping, I heard the official report was that he committed suicide, I even went down and had a look at the reports myself since Shisui was an old friend. Maybe you should retire early and give the position to a more competent ninja. After all, time flies when one belongs to this clan, does it not?"

"Kitsune-sama. I am twenty-five, I still have at least five more good years in me before the repercussions of this clan catch up to me, and I am serious! You and I both know Itachi saw Shisui as a brother and what happens to their shari.."

"Enough! I have had it with your accusations and will not stand here and listen to them." Kitsune actually become truly angry at this point pulls out the red and black katana from its scabbard on her back and points it at Hisao.

"Kitsune! Lower your weapon!" came a low voice to the side, it was her father Ryunashi. He was at her side pointing a black katana with purple gems in it at her side.

"What is this infidelity?! You dare raise one of the four sacred swords towards a fellow clansmen?"

"I should ask you the same thing father." Kitsune's eyes darted to her father, they now held a look so frigid that it could have shattered ice. She then lowered the sword and sheathed it.

"Foolish child! Have I taught you nothing, do you want to ruin all that we have worked for?" The man shouted, his anger growing. He still hadn't lowered his sword.

"What is this? Papa, why are you pointing that at Nee-san?" Asked Kikyo running up to have a look at what all the commotion was about. Ryunashi's face softened and he lowered his katana at the sight of his youngest child. Little did he know that she was around the corner on the other side of the wall listening when she decided to run out and stop the fight after he drew his sword on Kitsune.

"It's nothing Kikyo, we were just having a slight disagreement, right father?" Kitsune said with a false smile on her face, easily fooling her little sister.

"Come Kikyo, I will help you with your lessons today, father needs to cool down anyway." Kitsune put her hand on her sister's back to guide her forwards and glanced back at her father with that same cold look.

Kitsune spent the next hour with Kikyo telling her the stories behind the special properties of their clan and certain details of their Kekkei Genkai.

"Today Kikyo you will learn why no one in the clan looks very old, why poison doesn't effect them, how they received the nickname vampire clan, and why the Kekkei Genkai could vary slightly in different parts of the clan. The answer was one word: blood. The blood of the Tadashi is different and very special. The story goes back two centuries, where a powerful vampire immortal fell in love with a young swords woman. They had two children and those children gained the strongest abilities of both parents. They gained their mother's swordsman skills, father's ability to hide in the shadows, see infrared and ultraviolet light, and most importantly their father's strong blood which gave them the ability to not only keep them healthy from disease and poison, but also a long lifespan. There was a down side though. The burning in their throats that could only be quenched by blood. The oldest thirsted for the life blood of those around him more than his brother who refrained from the act with all his might. After consuming the lifeblood of someone particularly strong he would notice that he would gain their greatest ability as well. He eventually became so drunk off of the power that he received that he went on a killing spree, consuming anyone who had any kind of special ability. His parents had enough of this, but they couldn't kill him. Instead they sealed him away until the younger of the two was strong enough that he may be able to stop his brother. He was born with similar traits as his older brother, but he favored the sword, whereas his brother preferred hand to hand combat in order to get close to his victims. And he could also analyze and memorize many things around him instantly and gave him a very interesting ocular jutsu, where as his brother would dive head first into battle. When the younger child was grown, he went and unsealed his older brother to make him pay for his sins. At first, he tried to reason with him, but the man was consumed with the darkness that was brought about by his immense blood lust and the youngest ended up having to kill his older brother. He then took his brother's eyes for his own and consumed his power so no one else could to obtain it. At that point the original Ryugan in its most powerful state was born, the Ketsurui Ryugan."

"In order to ensure that never happens again the younger brother used a very powerful sealing jutsu to seal away his blood lust. When his children were born the same was done to them, and so on and so forth. The younger brother warned his children about the secret behind his eyes, but never told them whole story for fear of the lust for power in his clan. It very soon became a law of the Tadashi clan to never unlock your blood lust, because if it were to happen, even though it could save your life at the time, you could very well lose yourself if it is not managed properly. Another law was to not give your blood to anyone, the transfusion would save a life even if they were an inch from death, but they would forever be connected with the donor and it could be extremely dangerous for both parties."

"As the generations went on the clan became stronger. Some new features evolved over the years. It became known that the Ryugon is incomplete unless one is able to make eye contact with the sharingan while activated, this was believed to be a defense mechanism to protect the user if they unlocked the Ketsurui Ryugon. Even through the younger brother's efforts it was discovered that if a member killed a clansman of very close relation, they would awaken the Ketsukurui Ryugan (with terrible repercussions) and could only completely master it if they kill, devour the life blood, and transplant the eyes of one with the same genes as themselves. Such as a full sibling. The Tadashi also no longer had long life spans as they did in the clans earlier days. Their cells would go into overdrive and produce cells at a rapid rate, so the clansmen age quickly for the first few years of their lives. For example, a nine year old may look eleven. But eventually the cells would stop at a certain point and continue to reproduce at that rate for the rest of their lives."

" Unfortunately, that didn't last very long. Even if a clansman avoided fighting and lived a safe quiet life, he/she would still die at about fifty-five, fifty-six at the latest. All while remaining to look like one in their mid twenties. As the years went on, other obstacles kept the Tadashi from become too powerful (because it seemed that with each new generation they became strong because of inheriting the best traits from both paternal and maternal sides. And, like goblin made metal, the Tadashi blood only took in what would make it stronger). If a clansman overused their Kekkei Genkai, they would begin to cough up blood because the mostly human bodies couldn't take the strain. Or if they overused the Ryugon, their eyes would begin to she tears of blood, the more one would push themselves in this state, the longer it would take to recover, if they continued to use them it a fight after the blood has begun to run, the would bleed out and die. Being blinded and choking on the precious blood of the clan."

"There. That's quite a mouthful isn't it Kikyo." said Kitsune with a small smile

"But, Nee-chan! There's so much missing, you forgot the origins of the clan's sword style, how the sacred swords came to be, what they represent, the meaning behind the clan crest, and why the dragon is the mascot of the Tadashi!" Kikyo exclaimed as she sat cross-legged across from her big sister. Of course she already knew all the stories, they were told to her in a way one may tell fairy tales to a child. But she never heard it in such detail before and was a little frustrated because she was extremely curious.

"Looks like you know all the stories just fine Kikyo, besides we were just covering our basic Kekkei Genkai in order for you to be able to understand it a little better as to not do something foolish on a mission. Moreover, if I went into that much detail in one sitting, we'd be here for hours and I'm already getting stiff. Shall we go a few rounds to loosen back up before dinner?" Kitsune stood and stretched then walked over toward the practice swords they used for training.

"Kay, but you're not off the hook Nee-san, I love to hear you tell the stories."

"More than father?"

"Definitely, when Papa tells them it sounds more like a lecture and very monotoned." said Kikyo, saying the last part in a lower more even tone, trying to sound like Ryunashi and failed miserably. Both girls had a quick laugh at the attempt and began sparring. Kitsune had much more skill, but Kikyo was small and quick. If a normal person so happened to come in to the dojo, there would be points at which the two girls would blur then come back into focus then disappear, and come back. If they had been sparring more roughly they would have surely broken the dojo floor with the strong downward swings of the blades. Kikyo would block, Kitsune counter, then come from above. Kikyo barely able to dodge, and stubbles and loses her footing slightly, Kitsune comes in for finishing blow and stops centimeters from Kikyo's throat. Kikyo, now on her butt, puts her sword down as an honorary symbol for defeat.

"Are you ever going to let me win?" pouted Kikyo as they made their way back to the main estate.

"You wouldn't get stronger if I did that now would you?" proclaimed Kitsune as she look down at her little sister.

"But, don't you think it may ruin my self esteem?" Kikyo asked with a sly grin.

"If you need an ego boost little sister, then just go and one of the full grown men that train at the dojo, although at this point you may just have to let THEM win since you've beaten them so many times." Kitsune laughed as she said it.

"Nee-san, why was Hisao accusing Itachi san earlier. He would never do something like that. He is one of the best people there is." asked Kikyo suddenly with a look of concern on her young face. This stopped Kitsune's laugh dead in its tracks.

"You heard that huh, what else did you hear?" Kitsune's expression was now unreadable.

"Papa yelling, I saw him pull Hogoken so I ran to stop him."

"Kikyo, that was brave of you, but do not ever do that, you could have gotten hurt if it escalated and then what would I do? It's my job as your big sister to keep you safe, isn't it?"

"I just couldn't stand for anyone to get hurt! I want to be the one to protect the ones I care about!" Kikyo declared with such force and authority in her small voice that Kitsune almost believed her.

"With a natural protective instinct like that Kikyo, you will surely be the successor to the Hogoken." Kitsune stated matter-of-factly.

"Huh? Have we studied that yet?"

"Not in very much depth, I'll be sure to do that tomorrow when we train."

"You mean you'll teach me again tomorrow?"

"Yes, and I'll ask father if we have a Ken no Keisho ceremony for you to see if Hogoken will choose you. Actually, the timing is pretty good on this, I was about your age when I went through the Ken no Keisho and inherited Tengokusaya and Kyuketsukitou. Too bad Naraku has been lost since uncle's death, it's probably the strongest or the four sacred swords."

"Ken no Keisho! That's like a coming of age ceremony! But, what if Hogoken doesn't choose me as it's new wielder? It would be pretty embarrassing."

"Even if Hogoken doesn't choose you, you will be given the opportunity to make a katana of your liking using anything you like as raw materials, like gold, opals, animal fangs and more, and that sword will be your own to use on missions and such."

"Hmmmm, I think I'd still rather have Hogoken. I mean, you already have two of the sacred swords. I wouldn't be able to keep up even if I made my own from scratch."

"Haha, even with Hogoken it's still a hundred years too early before you can beat me. You leave your back wide open and your swings are too showy, just be lucky that being left handed momentarily confuses most of your opponents."

"Arg! You'll see Nee-san! I'm going to be a million times better than you one day!" Kikyo stated loudly, she was now getting angry and was about to lash out when Kitsune wrapped her long slender arms around her little sister.

"I look forward to that day Kikyo." She said with an almost sad look on her face as she let go of Kikyo. They then walked silently back to the main house for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2, A Clan's Demise

Kikyo was about ready to jump out of her skin. She couldn't wait until tomorrow because that was the day of her Ken no Keisho. This was an honored ritual that would either allow her to be the successor of one the clan's four sacred swords, or would enable her to make one of her own with material of her choosing. The sacred ceremony would be held at dusk, which was a very hallowed time. Ryunashi wasn't very keen on the idea at first, but after several hours of persuading he came around. Kikyo was told yesterday of the origins of all the swords in order to be able to better understand her inheritance. She thought of the possibility of even Kitsune's swords switching allegiance. This made Kikyo snicker as she continued to walk down the street.

"What's so funny?" Asked a voice behind her. She jumped a little then turned to see who interrupted her thoughts.

"None of your business Sasuke." She huffed.

"Whatever, you've been even more annoyingly happy the last two days and it's getting on my nerves." He rolled his eyes.

"Then why don't you go somewhere else? There are other routes you can take." She crinkled her nose.

"I'm not taking another route just because you're annoying."

"Then stop complaining!"

"Tch." Sasuke began to turn at a cross roads.

"Hey, you're a jerk ya know that right? Is my happiness that annoying really?" Kikyo looked at him a little hurt.

"Yes, but that's not why I'm going this way, I have a shuriken technique to work on so I'm going to train." He turned and waved as he walked away.

"I want to see." She caught up to him. "Is it that one with the multiple targets hidden in different places? Because you really do need help with that." She smirked.

"Shut-up." The two reached the wooded area in minutes and Kikyo helped set up the targets. Sasuke flew in the air upside down and threw the small knives. Most hitting the target dead on, some hitting the side, and a couple missed. Kikyo walked over to examine them.

"I think you missed one." She was able to say with a straight face.

"What do you know anyway!" Sasuke said with his eyebrow twitching.

"You really did need help with this didn't you?" She remembered him mentioning it a couple times to Itachi. A vein began to appear on Sasuke's forehead.

"Well, have fun with that. I'm going home." She said as she slipped away, not wanting to ruin her good mood with another screaming match. Kikyo reached the main estate just as the sun began to set. She gazed at the diamond symbol at the gates and smiled, but something didn't feel quite right. Things seemed a little too quiet for that time of day and she hadn't seen anyone yet. Kikyo passed through the front gates and into the main house area. She then made her way into the back garden. _This is a bit weird._ She couldn't help but think to herself. Finally she saw someone about to turn a corner. She squinted her eyes and they instantly brightened.

"Itachi-san!" She called. He didn't even look to her as he turned the corner of the building into the main training ground area. She ran after him but stopped right before the turn. The overwhelming scent of blood and death hit her in the face. She turned to not see Itachi, but her clansmen piled on top of each other like fire wood in the center of the training field. She ran to them hoping this was a cruel joke. But the site was made even more real as she hears a splash under her feet when she reaches them. Kikyo looked down to see the sacred blood that her clan held so dear flooded over the ground. She screamed and ran to the nearest building. The Tadashi family shrine. When she entered she found two more bodies, the blood still fresh and leaking from the wounds. She knelt down and one moved and raised its hand slightly.

"Kikyo.. Run... Not... Safe." And the hand fell. Kikyo moved closer.

"No. no no no no. Mama, Papa. No no no no, thi...this isn't real...no no" She murmured as she gripped her head as her eyes adjusted to the dark and saw the corpses of her parents before her. She was frozen, she wanted to move, to run away from all this death before her, but she couldn't feel her legs anymore. The only word that could escape her shocked mind was 'no'.

"Kikyo." A familiar silky voice said behind her. She turned ready to embrace her older sister, thankful someone was still alive. But as soon as she saw her she stopped dead in her tracks. Kitsune had her sword drawn and not only that, but it reeked of blood. There of course wasn't a drop on it (which would be very shameful) but the smell was fresh and not crusty like how old blood smells. Kikyo made eye contact with her older sibling to see traces of blood on her lips and her Ryugan was activated. Her Ryugan didn't look quite right though, instead of the four diamonds that entrap a pupil that looks like a dragon's horizontally and the same shape crosses vertically to make a cross-shape. It had other shapes entwined in as well causing an almost hypnotic effect.

"Nee-chan, what happened?" Kikyo backed away from her sister.

"Isn't it obvious? If you can't figure it out then you shouldn't be in this clan to begin with. With such pathetic detective skills." Her eyes were cold as ice and her voice now monotoned.

"Nee-chan please..." Kikyo couldn't except what was happening to her. "Nee-chan please tell me this isn't true. Please tell me you smell like blood because you killed the one who did this." Tears now ran down the child's face as she tried to deny her surroundings.

"No Kikyo, it was I who did this."

"NO! Don't lie!"

"OPEN YOUR EYES CHILD!" And Kikyo did, she opened them to the pain and death around her, she felt a tingle up her spine to the back of her head and into her eyes, she then saw all the bright blue places everywhere that were once the blood and tissue of her people. She looked to her sister and saw the remnants of over a hundred years of slaughter on the un sheathed blade before her, and the dried blood now shined like a bright sign on her sister's face.

"Ready yourself little sister." Kitsune took aim and lunged. Kikyo spread her arms to protect what was left of her parents. Something practically flew in her hand. She didn't have time to wonder what it was as she used it to block Kitsune's attack, but it still sent her flying to the other side of the room.

"Well, it appears I was right about the Hogoken choosing you as its master." She sneered. Kikyo gazed down to see the black sword with amethyst gems in it.

"Why? How?" Kikyo was stunned.

"Because of your protective instinct. Hogoken only chooses masters with high ones. That's what it was made for." Kikyo's mind flashed back to yesterday when she was told about the swords in her lesson...

* * *

"We have four sacred swords in our clan. They are: Tengokusaya, Hogoken, Kyuketsukitou, and Naraku. They originally stand for the four realms: Heaven, Earth, Purgatory, and Hell. Tengokusaya is made of white diamonds and moonstone and the core is said to have been made from the feather of an angel. It is more of a spiritual sword, used for healing and destroying demons. Hogoken is made of a mother dragon's claw infused with amethyst and the core is a dragon heartstring, the sheath is specially made from the shell of the famed three tailed turtle beast. It acts as a sword and shield, using great powers that vary in situations and the user, so the owner can use it to protect others. Kyuketsukitou is made with bloodstone and rubies, its core is said to be comprised of the canine of the originator of the clan. If this sword is responsible for even the slightest cut on you body, you could be in danger of bleeding out because they will not heal properly on their own. And Naraku is composed of burnt diamonds and onyx, and its core is fabled to be the fang of a high ranking demon from hell. This sword now only has great power and can rot any living tissue it cuts, but it is very picky about its wielders, if even the wrong Tadashi holds it, the demon within the sword will take over and begin to kill all those around the bearer."...

* * *

Kikyo looked down at the katana in her hand.

"You take your eyes off your opponent..." Kitsune came fast as lightning and hit Kikyo so hard with the hilt of Kyuketsukitou that she flew through the wall of the shrine and into the grounds behind it. Kikyo was still in shock, she was in total denial that this was her sister.

"And you die." He eyes narrowed.

"This isn't real, you aren't Nee-chan. She couldn't and wouldn't do this." She cried out as Kitsune exited through the hole.

"Quit being so naive, you know the people of this clan crave power, and now I have the ultimate power that no one in this clan has seen in centuries." She held her hand out in front of her then closed it and a wave of lightning sprouted around them.

"That's Mama's..."

"Yes, Mother's Kekkei Genkai has doubled since I consumed her life blood." Their mother was from the Abata clan which was mostly wiped out because of the fear of their Kekkei Genkai. The clansmen were able to control their chakra natures without the use of jutsu or hand signs. They had both inherited this ability. They could both control water, which was a common nature type in their clan, but Kitsune could also control lightning and Kikyo was showing signs of her second chakra nature being wind.

"Are you going to continue to sit like a deer in headlights, or are you going to run like the coward you are. You won't really fight me, I know this because you are too gentle to actually hurt anyone, even with what I just did." Kitsune's eyes were ice cold as her mocking tone ended the sentence. Suddenly chakra was billowing through the air around them. Kikyo now stood and held her sword out in front of her. All the happiness she felt just thirty minutes ago was now substituted by immense rage and hatred. She swung and fought with all her might, alternating between kenjutsu and the affinities she has for water and what little of wind she had already unlocked. The two clashed and half the woods were gone. Tears still ran down Kikyo's face.

"How could you do this! Did you not hear your own lessons!? It is forbidden, and now you have not only awoken your bloodlust, but the Ketsukurui Ryugan as well!" She screamed as Kitsune nearly cut off her head with a powerful swing. Kitsune just remained silent as she slashed at her younger sister. Then she disappeared.

"Nee-chan! Kitsune! Come back and fight me you coward!" Kikyo shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"You left your back open again little sister. _Ryu no Shirushi"_ She said barely above a whisper. Kikyo saw a flash of lightning in her peripheral vision. She didn't have time to react as she felt a horrible burning pain in her back, both arms, and down her left leg. She screamed in pain like never before. She felt like someone had just poured molten lava on her body. All she could do was think _This is it _before she lost consciousness do to pain.


	3. Chapter 3, The Cursed Mark

Kikyo was dazed, she felt a pillow under her head and somewhat heard people talking in the background. She couldn't open her eyes yet and waited to hear what was happening. She couldn't remember where she was or what had happened. Her brain felt foggy and she drifted into a deep sleep once again.

* * *

The doctors didn't know what to do with the child. They had induced a coma in hopes of giving the burn a few days to heal, but it didn't. And medical ninjutsu had little to no effect. Her condition was much more serious than the boy's, he was able to leave the hospital the day after. Unfortunately, it has been nearly a week and the sedatives were now going to wear off and they weren't sure what to do next. He then heard a piercing scream of pain in the next room.

"Well, the sedatives have worn off." He said out loud as he ran to the room where the small, bandaged girl now shrieked in pain.

* * *

It was now a week in a half since the incident. Kikyo was inconstant pain when awake, but it was better than when she slept. All she saw whenever she closed her eyes was a pile of bodies in front of her, or her mother telling her to run with her last breath. Kikyo wore very loose clothing and her entire body was bandaged, she could barely even stand this. When she had finally awoken she had been visited by the Third Hokage himself. He told her how sorry he was and that they would catch her. Kikyo suddenly remembered something.

"Itachi Uchiha was there as well, is he dead too or was he..." She couldn't finish the sentence.

"He was, we believe not even an hour later they went after the Uchiha clan." The old man's face was grave.

"Sasuke?" Fear entered her eyes again. The last thing she said to him was an insult.

"He is alive. Actually, his condition is better than yours. He too is the only survivor of his clan's massacre." The Hokage nodded

"What now? What do I do Lord Hokage?" Her eyes were hollow and dark.

"You try to move on and become strong Kikyo. You must be able to do this."

"Easy for you to say." She snarled.

"What do _you _want to do then." He asked questioningly.

"I want a monument of my clan put up where they were killed, and that shrine torn down and another specific one put there for my parents. Any part of the compound that has evidence of the massacre is to be destroyed. I do not intend to give up the Tadashi property." She sternly said.

"You actually intend to live there?"

"Yes, it is my land after all. I also want people to go throughout the estate and lock away any and all personal items in the second kenjutsu dojo." She said these words without emotion and stared straight ahead.

"Very well, I will have this done for you."

"Thank you Lord Hokage." He stood and left. Kikyo looked up to find that she was once again alone.

* * *

Two days later Kikyo was able to see the cause of the constant burning pain in her back and limbs. She stood with her back to a mirror wearing nothing but her undergarments. She saw what looked like a dragon on her back, its tongue rapping around her left arm, and its long whiskers wrapping along her right arm. Its eye was located in the center of her back. That area was very tender, even compared to the rest of the burn. The dragon's arms looked as though they were gripping at her left side as the rest of it twisted from her right side over her bottom and coiled its tail down her left leg down to her calf. It looked more like she had been branded than just burned. The edges were so definite, and there were parts that were darker than others. The darkest was the eye, it was a deep blistery red that could almost pass as a black. Kikyo shook her head at her pitiful state. Some hair got in her face and she noticed that chunks of her hair were singed so badly that the ends were black. She gazed down in despair and went back to bed.

It had now been a week and a half since Kikyo awoke and realized that she had lost everything. She was now well enough to leave the hospital and return to school. All day she felt the stares of not only her classmates, but the entire village. She could barely stand to be touched and she wouldn't even come close to letting someone stand behind her for fear of them touching the mark on her. After class she saw Sasuke. His eyes were dead and his expression would have been unreadable if it were anyone one else that looked at him. But Kikyo saw the rage that was buried under the surface and how he was itching for someone to take it out on. Kikyo almost wanted to talk to him, but what could she have said? _Sorry everyone you know and love is dead, I totally know how you feel._ Yeah, probably wouldn't have been the best idea.

* * *

Kikyo now stood in front of the Hokage's office, she had to make the proposal or she would go crazy. She walked in and it was just the Third Hokage and Iruka Sensei, just like she requested. She stepped up and bowed.

"Kikyo, you requested an audience with Iruka and myself?"

"Yes, I would like your permission to leave the village." She went straight to the point.

"What!" They both said in unison.

"I said that I..."

"I heard what you said, but this is a bad idea. Do you really intend to go after Ki..."

"DO NOT SAY HER NAME!" She snarled. "And no, I don't intend to do that. If I wanted to commit suicide, I would have put a knife to my wrist. I'm injured, not brain dead." Her eyes were dark as she spoke in a monotone. "I want to leave the village to train. As you both know, the people of my clan train kenjutsu until they have mastered the Nisshoku style of the clan. Obviously I can't do that now and I need help. I could possibly even find another style to improvise."

"Kikyo, I have someone here in the village that could help.." The Hokage tried to say, but Kikyo cut him off.

"I also need to be able to find better techniques in order to make up for my weakness." She points over her shoulder.

"It hasn't eased up any, I don't think it will. I think it may be cursed." Her eyes narrowed in anger at this handicap that had been thrust on to her.

"I still intend to return for graduation in three years. I have a way to air mail the lessons." She whistled and a black owl came in through the window.

"This is Idaten, he is very good at tracking and will be able to find me wherever I go." She scratched under his chin.

"Kikyo, I don't know about this. Even if I do send your lessons, you would only know the theory behind the jutsu, not the real thing." Iruka attempted to reason.

"I'm sure I can figure it out." She said in a determined tone.

"Lord Hokage, talk some sense into her." Iruka crossed his arms. The Hokage looked down at the girl, he knew she wouldn't budge on the subject and would go no matter what he said.

"Kikyo, I will allow you to leave and return for your final exam and graduation. But you must tell me, if there is another reason you wish to leave other than to get stronger." The old man raised his eyebrow. Kikyo couldn't keep it in anymore.

"The villagers, my classmates, even you Lord Hokage. All of you look at me like this wounded little animal. Like a beaten puppy that is limping on the side of the road. I can't stand it. I need to get away from here, if even for just a short while." She stared at the ground as she said this and she curled her fingers in a fist so tightly that her knuckles went white. The Hokage sighed in defeat.

"Do you promise not to go after her?"

"Yes, I won't have to. Another reason I need this is because I know she will come back to finish me off." She proclaimed.

"Very well Kikyo, I will see you in three years." Said the Hokage with a sad look in his eyes.

Kikyo left the office and went to where her home used to be in order to pack a few things. She had been staying at the hospital even after they said she was ok to go. She thought she would be ready when the time came to return to her old home, but obviously that wasn't the case. She stopped at the front gate and gazed at her clan symbol, knowing this would be the last time she would see it for a long time. The outline of the diamond is black and the inside is a deep orchid. A line cuts it into top and bottom halves. From there, another black line divides the top half in half again. Making two small right triangles on top and an isosceles triangle on the bottom. The design was to symbolize their eyes with the opposite sides being the notches for the light spectrum and the top one connected to them being the detail oriented part, and the bottom being the copying ability obtained with the assistance of an Uchiha. Kikyo entered the estate and grabbed her backpack. She only packed weapons, school materials, and her newly inherited sword. She went into the back training ground and peered at the newly built memorial stone with the names of all her clan members on them. She touched the stone, it felt cold against her hand.

"I'm sorry." She then got up and proceeded to the newly erected shrine for her parents, but she couldn't enter, not yet. It was just too soon for her now. She said her final farewells and left the compound. The last thing she did before leaving was place her hand on the outer wall with the clan's symbol on it. She soaked in what was left of her home, which was now just an empty building, and turned to go. She didn't turn back once after removing her hand.

Kikyo had one more stop to make before leaving, she had to find someone and she knew just where he'd be. She took off her backpack before going down the hill to the lake where a lone silhouette sat on the dock.

"Doctor told me you went by to see me while I was knocked out. Thanks." She said in a timid voice as she sat next to Sasuke.

"Whatever."

"I mean it. I means a lot to know that there's still someone looking out for me."

"When I first saw you I thought you were dead." His expression never changed.

"I thought I was for a while there." Neither one of their voices held any expression in them.

"Sasuke, we need to talk about what happened. More importantly, I want to set some guidelines for future reference." She looked at the dead eyed boy and wondered if she looked like that as well.

"What is there to talk about. Everyone we know is dead because of those two damned..." He couldn't finish because he was shaking so hard.

"They are mine. I'll get my revenge and restore my clan's honor! That man, and god damned woman will pay..."

"YOU WILL NOT LAY A FINGER ON HER!" Kikyo snarled and Sasuke looked at her in surprise.

"That woman is my prey, you understand? She is mine to take down." Her Ryugan was activated and her face twisted in anger.

"You can have Itachi, but that woman's head is mine to collect. Deal?" She would not budge on the subject and Sasuke knew it.

"Tch, very well." She calmed down some.

"Sasuke, let's make them both regret not finishing us off while they had the chance. Have them pay for not finishing the job while we were young and weak. Ok?" She extended her hand for him to shake on it, and surprisingly, he did.

"Sasuke, I'm leaving now. I'll see you soon, ok?" Kikyo got up and dusted off her pants. Her now short hair blew in her face as she turned away from her old friend.

"Bye Sasuke."

"Later." Kikyo made her way up and pulled her bag over her shoulder because she couldn't stand for it to tough her back. She took one more glance down at Sasuke as he watched the water ripple under his feet. She left without another word. She made her way to the large gates at the front of the village and passed through. Only when it was nearly out of sight did she turn her head back around to get one last glimpse of her village.

"Good-bye for now." She whispered and reluctantly faced forward once again and continued on with her eyes looking like empty hollow shells.


	4. Chapter 4 Three Years Later, The Return

THREE YEARS LATER

Kikyo entered the huge gates to the village with a wide grin on her face.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" She grinned even more and her eyes lit up at the sight of the bustling village that she knew so well the first eight years of her life. A warm gentle breeze blew in her face as if to say 'welcome home'. It tousled her long hair and she patted it back down. She had allowed it to grow out again. The tips of her locks were now at her lumbar region. She adjusted the knapsack on her back and felt the burning pain once again but ignored it. She had gotten used to the pain by now and she came to expect it so it didn't bother her as much. Her eyes were bright, the thoughts of being able to live in the village again and being able to go on missions. She passed a large window and glanced at herself. She knew she looked a million times better now than when she left all those years ago. And she _felt_ a million times better as well. There were no dark, hateful thoughts in her mind anymore. Kikyo gazed at her attire and hoped it didn't stand out too much as she finally made it to the academy on the other side of the village under the Hokage faces.

Kikyo was wearing a long red jacket and white V-neck long sleeved shirt under it. Her jeans were darker with some lighter areas where they have worn some and they were tucked into calf length grey boots.

She entered and went toward the room the Hokage told her he would be in at this time. She heard yelling as she entered the room. Kikyo opened the door just in time to see a boy with spiky blonde hair punch a little boy with a scarf so hard that he passed out on the ground. She stood there for a second and stared at the scene. Everyone in the room turned towards her.

"I'll... come back later." And she stepped back out of the room.

"No, that is quite all right. Come back in. They were just leaving." He shooed everyone else from the room, the blonde boy being the noisiest. She suddenly remembered who he was. When the room was finally empty, she spoke.

"Was that Naruto Uzumaki? He hasn't changed at all." She giggled.

"But I see you have changed quite a bit Kikyo." His eyes were just barely visible under his Hokage hat.

"You are very different from that empty shell of a girl I allowed to leave the village. Seeing this makes me think I made the right decision." He began to stand. "I apologize for having you delay your return until after the general exams, but a crisis had hit the village and it would have been a bad time for someone to be entering."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, it was resolved quickly. But enough about that, I will personally grade your exam along with Iruka in order to ensure that you truly are ready to become a genin." He began to lead Kikyo to an indoor training hall where Iruka was waiting.

"About time." He stood with his arms crossed.

"My apologies Iruka, we had a little delay thanks to a certain orange ninja."

"Naruto." Iruka raised an eyebrow and the Hokage nodded. They then turned their attention to Kikyo.

"Kikyo, are you ready?" Kikyo discarded her knapsack and released Hogoken from the scroll she sealed it in. Iruka waved it away and she sheathed it once again. "First I will test you on transformation and clone jutsus. I'll test you on your battle capabilities afterward."

"Oh, ok. How many do you want?"

"As many as you can make." Iruka once again crossed his arms. Kikyo shrugged.

"Very well, but you may want to stand back." She made the hand sign and chakra swelled around her as twenty clones appeared. She then had them all transform into Iruka.

"Is this sufficient?" she asked. The Hokage nearly dropped his pipe and Iruka's jaw dropped. He regained his composure.

"That's... adequate. I also want to be able to see your targeting skill and reflexes in combat."

"I propose that there be a quick sparring match. That would be the best way for Iruka to test you quickly." The Hokage was now intrigued as to how strong this child had gotten in a mere three years.

"I think that is a good idea Lord Hokage... Don't worry Kikyo, I just want to your current abilities, you don't have to win to pass and I wouldn't expect you to." He smiled down at her.

"Ok, but I will still try." She placed her sword down and pulled out some kunai. She was afraid that if she used Hogoken, this might be over too quickly. She felt the tingle up her spine to the back of her head and into her eyes and she knew her Ryugan was activated. She felt the tree notches form and everything slowed down. As she manipulated the analysis notch of her optical jutsu, Iruka cloned himself and came at her. She activated the infrared portion and easily saw the real one as it glowed orange with body heat. Kikyo dodged and got behind him and threw kunai which would have hit Iruka head on if he hadn't used a substitution. Kikyo wouldn't let him get behind her as she spun around and her fist made contact with his forehead and he flew across the room. Kikyo was glad she was able to hold herself back or he would have gone through the wall. After two minutes Iruka still wasn't able to lay a finger on her. He was huffing and out of breath while Kikyo popped her knuckles, ready for round two.

"I believe that is enough, wouldn't you say Iruka?" The Hokage stepped in.

"I...Guess... So..." Iruka said while he caught his breath. Kikyo beamed.

"Does that mean I passed?"

"Yes." Iruka finally caught his breath.

"Kikyo, what kind of training have you been doing?" the Third Hokage asked.

"Many different kinds, they tested me in many unusual ways. I'm pretty sure my chakra is fully developed at this point because of it though." Kikyo remembered the elder Namekian, Guru, unleashing all her potential. That gave Kikyo the third notch, and allowed her chakra system to finish developing into that of an adult.

"I must say that I'm quite impressed. You have exceeded my expectations Kikyo." The Hokage patted her shoulder. "Here you are." He handed her a blue forehead protector with the symbol of the village engraved in the center of the metal portion. This was the symbol that all the shinobi of the village wore with pride.

"Thank you both for all your help." She beamed even more and bowed her head in gratitude.

"It is best that you go now and settle in. Tomorrow is orientation and you wouldn't want to show up late or tired to it."

"Yes Lord Hokage. Goodbye!" Kikyo exited the training area, but before she could get out of ear shot she heard Iruka say something.

"That would make an odd number of graduates Lord Third."

"Don't distress, I know exactly what to do," was the last thing Kikyo heard.

* * *

Kikyo approached the old gate to the main estate and placed her hand on the now faded clan symbol on the wall. A sad smile came across her face as she headed straight to her parents' shrine. She lit and candle and began to speak.

"I'm home. I know I've been away for a long time, but I'm back now. You would be so proud of me if you could see what I've done. I've fought actual aliens and helped not only save Earth, but another planet as well! I've made several new friends, I think you would have liked them. I learned under a great man, he and his family took me in, his son even calls me Nee-chan, can you believe it?" Kikyo laughed as she fondly remembered Gohan and his silly antics. "I've barely just left and I already miss them a bit, silly huh?" Kikyo's chin trembled slightly and a single tear ran down her face. "I miss you too, Mama and Papa." Kikyo took a deep breath and left the shrine and entered the dusty main estate.

"Well this is going to be fun." She rolled her eyes at all the dust as she began to unpack right there in the living room. She placed all her ninja tools, scrolls and books on the coffee table to be taken care of later. She then carefully removed the last contents from her bag and began to set them in places in the living room. They were photos that she obtained over the years. One was of the entire Son family, one of her and Master Goku training, several were snapshots Chi-Chi took of her and Gohan training, studying, and Gohan and Goku making funny faces while being bandaged up in the hospital. The last one she placed over her mantle, it was of Goku, Gohan, Chi-Chi, and her standing in front of their little house.

Kikyo now looked around the empty, dusty room full of pictures that she accumulated over the years.

"That's a bit better. Now comes the boring part." Kikyo rolled up her jacket sleeves and went to look for a duster.

* * *

"Today's the day!" Kikyo hopped out of her newly washed bed and began to prepare for her ninja orientation. Kikyo pulled on a black undershirt and purple tank top vest that zipped up the front. Her pants were a dark navy blue and she wore the usual ninja sandals that everyone else had. She then put her long hair in a low ponytail and tied her new headband on her forehead. She added the finishing touches with her tool kit on her left leg and fingerless gloves with metal plates. Kikyo picked up Hogoken to tie it to her back but stopped.

"I probably won't need this today." So Kikyo decided to use a fuinjutsu and sealed in a scroll, just in case. When she was finished looked out her window. Her room was in the front on the second floor so she could see over the main gate into the village. Kikyo took in a deep breath and headed out. She entered the classroom a few minutes later to find it nearly empty.

"Guess I was a little too excited. I'm early." Kikyo chuckled internally at her juvenile excitement and sat down on the second pew from the top on the inside close to the aisle. Kikyo spent a few minutes daydreaming until the room began to fill up and the chatter around her brought her back. Kikyo looked around and remembered almost everyone in her old class. Kikyo looked to her left to see the person in the next seat. He was sitting and staring straight ahead with an enormous and ridiculous grin on his face that could even measure up to the goofy ones Goku always wore. _Naruto Uzumaki,_ Kikyo thought as she had a small smile on her own face as she rolled her eyes. A boy with a spiky ponytail was walking by when he stopped.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? This is for ninja only, not dropouts." _Shikamaru Nara if memory serves me right._ Kikyo thought as the boy talked around her to the boy on her left.

"Oh yeah? Ya see this?" He pointed at his headband. "It's a regulation headband! We are going to be training together."

"Yeah right." Shikamaru walked off.

"Hmph. I'll show him." Naruto mumbled to himself. Kikyo smiled again and continued with her own thoughts until they were once again interrupted by two people being loud.

"I was first!"

"Are you crazy? I had to look back to see you, I was here first!" Kikyo rolled her eyes and turned to see who was making all the noise. _Let me see... Ino Yamanaka and... Sakura Haruno? Weren't they friends? And since when did Sakura get so loud? _Kikyo thought as a small headache began to form as the two argued behind her. Sakura turned in their direction and her expression brightened up instantly. Naruto got up to greet her and she pushed him down the aisle to get him out of her way. _That's going to hurt in the morning._ Kikyo noted as she gazed down at him. Kikyo then returned her attention to Sakura who was staring down at the other end of the pew at someone who had his head in his hands. _Was he always there?_ Kikyo tried to remember. Sakura shot Kikyo a quick dirty look before she spoke. _The hell was that for?_

"Good morning Sasuke, mind if I sit next to you?" She blushed. _WHAT?_ Kikyo got a closer look and sure enough it was her old friend from long ago. His physical appearance hadn't changed that much, but once Kikyo focused on him she could feel his dark anger that nearly leaked off of him. _Was I like that before? It's so hard to imagine. _Kikyo turned her thoughts away from what might have been if she hadn't gotten the help she did.

"Wait a minute billboard brow! I was here first so I get to sit next to Sasuke!" Ino yelled.

"Hold on I was here before both of you!" Another girl entered the conversation, and before Kikyo knew it the majority of the females in the class were arguing about it. To make matters worse they were all arguing in the middle of the aisle right next to her. Kikyo had half a mind to just get up and move to another spot just to get away from the noise and the immature girls. In their ridiculous banter they didn't notice Naruto get up and crouch on the pew just inches from Sasuke's face. The two then glared knives at each other for a moment. The fools right next to Kikyo began to notice and were chewing Naruto out. They were getting too close for comfort, both Naruto and Sasuke, and the girls to Kikyo as they were nearly ready to jump right over her to get to Sasuke.

A boy in front of them laughed at something and accidentally bumped Naruto and his face made contact with Sasuke's. Their lips contact and instantly released, both of them with mortified looks on their faces. The girls were ready to pounce on Naruto when they heard a burst of laughter right in front of them.

"Hahaha!" Kikyo couldn't hold in the laugh as she saw their faces twist in disgust. Before she knew it, the whole class was looking in her direction.

"What's so funny?" Sakura cracked her knuckles. Kikyo decided to ignore the pathetic taunt.

"Their faces were priceless." Kikyo said while still chuckling. "Lower your fists, it was an accident. Don't take it so seriously, it's not like they enjoyed it, did you boys?" Kikyo chuckled even more as the two boys were still choking at the other end of the pew.

"How dare you! That was not funny at all! It was all Naruto's fault!" Naruto turned and Kikyo saw fear enter his eyes as nearly every girl in class had murderous looks on their faces.

"Come on now, are you telling me that you wouldn't be laughing if that happened to anyone else in this class besides Sasuke? You guys need a new hobby." Kikyo laughed some more until Sakura's fist came down on the table in front of her, stopping her light hearted mood.

"You wanna go a round! I'll teach you some respect! Who do you think you are?" Kikyo stood up face to face with her.

"Does Sasuke-kun really need you to protect him? That's very unfortunate for him." In her peripheral vision she saw Sasuke look their way and for a split second a hint of recognition came across his face before it went back to a glare.

"I didn't come here to fight, but if you really wish to fight me then you should get some more friends to help out. Maybe then you _might_ stand a chance." Kikyo's face was now serious and she held herself proudly. She was taught never to speak so ignorantly, but she really wanted to see how strong these silly girls really were. Just at that moment Iruka entered the room.

"Everyone take your seats and we will begin." All the girls scrambled and Kikyo sat back in her seat with a massive headache from all these loud people. Sakura passed her and sat next to Sasuke, Naruto took his original seat next to Kikyo. _Wonder if it's too late to go back to Master Goku's house?_ She thought jokingly as Iruka went into a monologue about how proud he was and how today their lives as ninja would begin.

"You will all be placed in quads and led by a jonin teacher. Now, most of the teams will consist of three members, but this year we have an odd number graduate so we will have one team of four." There was a collective gasp throughout the room. Kikyo heard whispers around her.

"This sucks! I hope I'm not in it."

"Oh man!"

"Please not me, please not me."

Naruto asked the question Kikyo had in her head. "Is that bad?"

Sakura was the one to speak up. "Of course it is. Every now and then a four man team is needed because they need an extra person to makeup for weakness. They never last long at all, normally at least one member is dead within a year or two of graduating." The atmosphere in the room became thick and gloomy.

"That's not always the case Sakura. Yes we do it to help balance power, but to call the members of that squad weak would be inaccurate. Let's all be reminded that the Great Sannin of the Leaf were a squad of four." Iruka stated. "So never underestimate someone just because the odds aren't in their favor. They may just raise to greatness." Iruka encouraged the class. "Let us now begin!" Iruka then began to read off the list and so far no one was in a four man squad. "Squad seven: Naruto Uzumaki... Sakura Haruno…" Naruto cheered and Sakura downed her head. "Sasuke Uchiha…" Iruka was interrupted by Naruto's loud voice.

"Iruka-sensei! Why does a great ninja like me have to be paired with _Sasuke_?" Naruto exclaimed. Iruka looked up from his paper and stated simply.

"Sasuke had the best scores of the graduating class. Naruto, yours were the worst. So we balanced out the best with the worst. That's also the reason your squad is the four man squad." Naruto looked at his teacher in shock as the rest of the class laughed. Iruka opened his mouth to speak again, but Naruto interrupted him again.

"That's impossible! Who's the other member?!"

"Shut the hell up and stop interrupting me and I'll tell you!" Iruka yelled, a vein clearly visible on his head. Then he calmed down and cleared his voice.

"And Kikyo Tadashi. Now, squad eight..." Kikyo didn't pay attention to the other two squads being announced partly from the dread she felt with being put in a squad full of loud maniacs, and partly because people were whispering and looking around the room now. They all assumed Kikyo dropped off the face of the Earth when she suddenly stopped attending classes three years ago, some even heard rumors that she had died of injuries she sustained on the night of the massacre. Iruka cleared his voice once again to quiet the class.

"You will meet your jonin teacher after lunch, class dismissed." Iruka left. As everyone was leaving, Kikyo made quick eye contact with Sasuke he had a funny look in his eye and she gave him a small smile and a slight nod before turning to go outside.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" Sasuke exited the room quickly to follow the girl to see if it was really her. He clenched his fists and scowled. He then quickly gave up and went to his usual place to eat. He stood with his back to the third story window as he consumed a rice ball when movement below caught his eye. It was her, she had an apple in her mouth as she turned the page of a book and was walking to the woods. Rage filled Sasuke as his eyes followed her until she disappeared. He crushed the rice ball a bit in his hand. _How dare she come back after all this time? _He thought. Sasuke had half a mind to ambush her. He was about to do it when someone crashed into him.

"Arrgh!" As a foot hit his face.

"Shut-up Sasuke!" said a loud, gravelly voice.

"Naruto!"

* * *

"Kikyo turned the page of the book the just got from the academy library when she felt eyes on her. She looked up in time to see Naruto kick Sasuke through a window into a room.

"These guys, they're all nuts. Maybe I've just been around adults too much and am not used to those my own age." Kikyo pondered as she continued into the wooded area to finish her lunch.

"At any rate, I can't ignore the fact that I won't have a dull moment anytime soon." Kikyo laugh quietly and continued her lunch.


	5. Chapter 5, A New Team Forms

_Lunch seemed to end quiet enough_. _at least nothing bad happened._ Kikyo thought as she reentered the classroom. When Kikyo took her seat she noticed the rest of the squad moved to different seats, scattering them throughout the room. Sasuke in particular had taken a new seat down in the very front. One by one the jonin arrived and took their new students with them until it was just Squad 7 left. Kikyo got up and repositioned herself at the middle pew second from the bottom. She had barely read a page of the book about the chakra system in her hand when she felt someone in front of her. Kikyo adjusted her gaze to see Naruto, who had positioned himself just like he did earlier, right in front of her.

"So your Kikyo huh?" He gave her a pondering look. This caught the attention of Sasuke and Sakura.

"Wow, your skills of deduction are incredible! How could you narrow that down so quickly?" Kikyo raised her eyebrow and placed her index finger on Naruto's forehead "You really shouldn't get so close to people's faces, I would have thought you learned that this morning." and pushed him off the desk with the one finger while slightly chuckling. She closed her book and looked over the desk. Naruto was on his butt.

"Sorry, didn't mean to push you that hard." Naruto turned beet red.

"You didn't! I did this on my own!"

"Ok." Kikyo laughed and shook her hands in surrender.

"Kikyo. I'd almost forgotten you used to go here. We'd only been in school a few months when you disappeared." Sakura said, now intrigued.

"I didn't disappear. I don't know why Iruka Sensei say anything, but I left the village to take care of a few things. I just returned a few days ago for the final exam." Kikyo stated trying to be nice.

"How were you able to keep up with all the work?" Sakura's eyes widened, she was always the best at test taking and took her grades very seriously.

"I had it air-mailed to me every week."

"Oh."

"What were you doing?" All three of them spun around at the sound of Sasuke's voice. His outer appearance seemed as indifferent as always, but under the surface Kikyo could almost see the rage radiating off him. When he didn't get a response right away, he repeated himself. "I said, what were you doing while you were away from the village?" Kikyo knew exactly what he meant when he said that. He was asking if she accomplished in avenging her clan. Kikyo's eyes became sad for a second and shook her head before she spoke in a normal tone.

"I needed some special training and couldn't find the help I needed in the village so I had to leave for a little while." Sasuke looked as though he wanted to throw a kunai at her. After that everyone was quiet for a while until Naruto was the one to speak up again.

"He's late! Why is our teacher the only one that's late?!" He exclaimed as he opened the door to look into the empty hallway.

"Naruto, sit down!" Sakura nagged.

"Let him stand, he's probably just exited." Kikyo said with a smile. His child-like antics really did remind her of Goku's.

"It's not fair! Everyone else, including Iruka Sensei, has left. Believe it!"

"I know okay." Sakura looked away annoyed. Naruto then got a mischievous look on his face and placed and eraser on top of the door.

"That'll teach him to be late! Believe it!" He grinned at his prank.

"You shouldn't do that." Sakura scolded.

"Our teacher is a jonin, you seriously believe he would fall for this?" Sasuke said in a bored tone.

"Don't be such a buzz kill you two. It's harmless." Kikyo waved them off.

"It won't be harmless if we get in trouble! There's no telling what he could do." Sakura got a scared look on her face. The next thing to happen was a gloved hand opened the door and a masked face got hit with the eraser.

"Hehehe, you fell for it." Naruto pointed and laughed.

"I'm so sorry Sensei, I tried to tell him it not to do it." Sakura attempted to put on an innocent face. The masked ninja picked up the eraser and spoke in a very easygoing tone.

"Let's see, my first impression of this group... Your a bunch of idiots." Everyone downed their heads. _At least he's honest._ Kikyo thought as they all followed him to the rooftop and sat down on the stairs across from the jonin who was leaning on the railing. He cleared his voice and spoke.

"Alright, why don't you all introduce yourselves one at a time."

"What do you want us to say?" Sakura asked.

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that." He crossed his arms.

"Why don't you go first Sensei?" Kikyo chimed in.

"Me? Ok, my name is Kakashi Hatake I don't feel like telling you my likes and dislikes and I've never really thought about my future and I have lots of hobbies."

"Wow, your quite the complex person." Kikyo raised an eyebrow. The one eye visible on his face closed and she suspected he smiled.

"Ok, now it's your turn. Let's start with you on the right." He indicated to Naruto on the end.

"Believe it. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei bought me from Ichiraku's. I really hate the three minutes you have to wait after pouring water into the ramen cup. My hobby is comparing ramen, and my dream is to be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and will treat me like I'm somebody important!" He pumped his fist.

"Alright... Next, you with the pink hair." Kakashi said.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like... I mean the person I like is..." She blushed. Kikyo rolled her eyes so hard they were in danger of getting stuck in the back of her head. " Um... My hobby is... My dream for the future is kyaa." She went into a fit of giggles. Kikyo was on the verge of slitting her own throat to end the torture. Either that or slit Sakura's right next to her.

"And what do you hate?" Kakashi was getting annoyed too.

"Naruto." She stated flatly. The poor boy made a tortured face.

"Ok, boy in the middle." Kakashi pointed at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I WILL make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." _Sasuke... _Kikyo thought sadly. At that point she considered taking him to Kami. He helped her maybe something could be done with him as well. _No, Kami told me himself that there were very special circumstances that allowed him to heal my broken soul. _Kikyo cast her eyes down.

"Ok, last one." Kakashi moved on. Everyone turned towards Kikyo.

"Oh.." She realized it was her turn. "My name is Kikyo Tadashi. I like to learn new things and to fight. I hate people who place themselves on high pedestals and abuse others. My hobbies include reading, daydreaming, and training. I especially like to practice kenjutsu. As for my dream..." Kikyo closed her eyes and attempted to word it correctly. Both Sasuke and Kakashi gave her expected looks. "I want to become strong enough to protect the ones I care about, no matter what or who the obstacle is." Kikyo finished. If Kakashi showed emotions he would be surprised. Sasuke looked enraged and disappointed.

"Well then, you are each very unique and have your own ideas. Tomorrow will be our first mission." Kakashi stated.

"Oooh! What kind of mission will it be?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"It's a task that the five of us will do together. I kind of survival exercise."

"But we already did stuff like that in the academy. That's how we got here." Sakura complained.

"This will not be like your previous training."

"What kind of training will it be then?" Naruto asked. Kakashi began to laugh. Kikyo got a weird vibe from him. _I don't like this guy._ Kikyo scowled a bit.

"I'll tell you, but you won't like the answer. Of the nine squads that graduated, only three will be allowed to be genin. The others will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words this is a pass or fail test. and there's at least a sixty-six percent chance you fail. See I told you the answer wasn't one you'd like."

"What!?" Naruto yelled

"Be at the training ground at five a.m., and bring your ninja gear." Kikyo was getting fired up at this thought of this challenge. She knew she could do this. "That's it, your dismissed." Kakashi turned and waved his hand for them to go. "Oh, and one more thing. You'd better skip breakfast tomorrow, you might puke." Looks of anxiousness and fear ran through the others' faces. The thought of the training being that intense made Kikyo even more excited to see what was to come. She left instantly to go prepare.

Kikyo spent most of the rest of the day trying to figure out what has happened to her ki. She had finished the chakra book not long after being dismissed by Kakashi and was still confused. Kami had told her that there was a tear between their home and hers and the laws and properties were different. Kikyo didn't truly understand what he meant until she passed through the stormy area that acted as the border between them and here. The instant she passed through she felt the ki that had so easily flowed out of her all that time compress into her. Kikyo now had a hypothesis that ki was actually the spirit energy inside the body that molds with physical energy to form chakra. Because the laws are different here she now had trouble flying and could only sense a person's ki if they were close by. She was never a sensory type ninja, but she had gotten so used to ki sensing that this was a bit unsettling.

Kikyo now also noticed that the ki attacks that she could so easily master back over the border were now about half the size and were more difficult to produce.

"Damn! Two and a half years and this is the best that comes out of it!" She stared at the crater the size of a large pond. "How annoying!" She punched a rock and it turned to rubble. Kikyo rolled her eyes and went to go pack her tools for tomorrow.

The sun was just barely peeking over the horizon as the four genin made their way to the center of the training area. Sakura and Naruto were dead on their feet, Sasuke was as monotone looking as usual and Kikyo was munching on an apple. They all woke up instantly at the site of her.

"KYAAA! Kikyo! What do you think your doing?! Kakashi-sensei said you'll get sick if you eat. If he sees you you'll be dead!" Sakura was in freak out mode. Kikyo just looked at her with the apple in her mouth.

"I don't get hungry until I'm awake so I couldn't eat it at home." She said as she took another bite. "Besides, this is a survival exercise right? I'm going to need my strength and I'll be distracted if I'm hungry. If I puke, I puke." She shrugged as she finished the fruit.

"Kyaaa!" Sakura was still freaking out.

"She does have a bit of a point." Naruto said as his own stomach growled. Kikyo smiled at the encouragement.

"I'm glad you think so..." She reached in bag and pulled out a pear, orange, and some blueberries. "I brought these so everyone will be energized and ready for the task. I figured you all didn't eat because of fear of Kakashi-sensei." She gave a sweet smile as she held out the fruit to the other three.

"I don't need your charity. I can pass on my own." Sasuke scoffed.

"It's not a charity you pompous air head. We are going to have to be working together on this and I'd rather you not be weak, or at the very least weaker." Kikyo crinkled her nose and a vein appeared on Sasuke's head.

"If Sasuke's not taking any, then I won't either." Sakura turned away and scoffed as well.

"How about you Naruto?" Kikyo asked Naruto who was nearly drooling. He got a hold of himself and responded.

"No way! I can do this on my own!" He crossed his arms and sat cross-legged on the ground, very careful not to look at the food as Kikyo put it back in her bag.

"You guys are stubborn as mules. They'll be in here if you change your minds, but be quick, in this heat they'll go bad in a few hours." Kikyo rolled her eyes as she sat down and opened a book.

The four sat there for nearly three hours before Kakashi came strolling up casually.

"Good morning everyone." He waved as his new students.

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura yelled in unison.

"I'm sorry, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way." He scratched the back of his head.

"I think I'm beginning to sense a pattern." Kikyo's eyebrow twitched.

"Well then, let's get started." Kakashi cleared his throat and sat a clock down on a stump. "This is set for noon. Your assignment is very simple, you just have to take these bells from me." He held up two small silver bells in his hand. "If you can't get them by noon then I will tie you to the stump and you'll go without lunch while I eat mine in front of you." The other three looked mortified. Kikyo was able to manage to keep in her snort. Not following the rules paid off every now and again. Kikyo looked back at the amused Kakashi.

"Why are there only two bells?" He chuckled. _Laugh at me again and Hogoken is going up your..._

"That way at least two of you will be tied to the post and ultimately fail the test." He jingled the bells. "Then again, all of you could fail. You may use any weapons, including shuriken. If you are not prepared to kill me, then you won't get the bells." He clutched them in his hand.

"Those weapons are too dangerous Sensei." Sakura attempted to reason with him.

"Especially since you couldn't dodge that eraser!" Naruto laughed. Kakashi stared at him seriously.

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links, in other words, their losers." Kakashi retorted. Naruto lost his cool and came at him with a kunai. Kakashi easily dodged and got behind Naruto and pointed the kunai back at him.

"Don't be in such a hurry, I didn't say start yet." He smiled. "But you did come at me with the intent to kill, so, how do I put this? I'm starting to like you guys." Kakashi released Naruto. "Ready, set... Start!" and the four genin disappeared.

Kikyo observed from a tree as Kakashi stood in the middle of the field by himself. That was, until Naruto attacked him head on after announcing it. Kikyo mentally face-palmed as Kakashi pulled out a book and easily deflected all Naruto's attacks. He was easily able to get behind Naruto. With the book still in his hand he made the tiger seal with his hands.

"Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time." _Naruto needs help. _Kikyo almost leapt into action but stopped when Kakashi just poked him in the behind and Naruto went flying. Kikyo actually face-palmed.

Naruto was blasted into the water, when he emerged six more clones came after him to attack.

"Those aren't images. Those are real shadow clones. Nice job Naruto." Kikyo turned on her Ryugan and began to analyze the battle going on in order to pick up on any attack patterns Kakashi might have. One of the clones grabbed Kakashi from behind, but at the last second Kakashi replaced himself with another Naruto clone and was hiding in the trees. The Narutos then became confused and were attacking each other.

"Oh boy." Kikyo rolled her eyes. He finally undid the jutsu, but all that was there was a single, beaten up Naruto. Kikyo was starting to feel bad for him. Naruto's face brightened up at the sight of something shiny on the ground. A bell was lying under a tree near him. He raced towards, but before he could grasp it he was hanging upside down in the tree by his feet. Now Kikyo felt really bad for him. Kakashi reappeared from the tree he disappeared to and lectured Naruto on how _not _to take the obvious bait. Suddenly, a flurry of shuriken came and hit Kakashi.


	6. Chapter 6, Team 7

_Sasuke, looks like he got better with his shuriken._ Kikyo thought as they hit their target dead on. Before hitting the ground it was revealed that Kakashi replaced himself with a log. Kikyo took off to think of a plan while Kakashi went after Sasuke. In the distance she heard Sakura scream.

"That's not good." Kikyo altered her course to head in the direction of the scream. On her way Kikyo passed Naruto and the perfect strategy hit her, but the others may not like it. She stopped below Naruto.

"Hey! How's it hanging?" She grinned up at her dangling teammate.

"How do you think it's hanging!" Naruto waved his arms.

"I think I have a plan to take down Kakashi, are you in?"

"Will you get me down?" He crossed his arms.

"Sure!" Kikyo threw a shuriken and cut the rope. Naruto did a few flips and landed on his feet. "Anyway, I have a plan but we need everyone to work together. Unfortunately, that includes both Sasuke and Sakura." Naruto's expression turned bitter.

"No way am I working with Sasuke! Believe it!"

"I don't like it either, but this guy has way too much experience under his belt. I think if we worked together on this and get him at the same time he wouldn't be able to know who actually got the bells because everyone worked together. Great idea huh?" Naruto just looked at her.

"You're crazy."

"Fine, If I got Sakura and Sasuke on board would you join in?" Kikyo was thinking of his shadow clone jutsu and how useful it could be.

"Maybe."

"Ok then." Kikyo dashed off, right before she hit the tree line she heard another snap and Naruto was once again dangling from a tree.

"He really needs to learn how to dodge." She said aloud as she followed two chakras that were going head to head nearby. Kikyo entered a clearing to only find Sasuke, and only his head at that. Kikyo couldn't resist.

"Pffft, Hahahaha!" Kikyo clutched her stomach as she saw Sasuke's head sticking out of the ground.

"Shut-up!" He said in an angry tone. Kikyo calmed down and sat in front of the head.

"He got you pretty good Sasuke." She chuckled

"He's got skill, I'll give him that."

"You actually acknowledged someone else's power? Looks like you _do_ have a good head on your shoulders." Kikyo burst out laughing again.

"This isn't funny damn it!" His eyebrow twitched.

"It is to me." She giggled some more. "Ok, I'm done. Let's get you out of here." Kikyo adjusted to Sasuke's side and began to perform a release jutsu when Sakura came bursting through the woods. They both looked at her.

"Sakura." Sasuke said. Sakura turned and proceeded to scream and then faint.

"Smooth lover boy." Kikyo laughed some more.

"And that's our teammate."

"Give her a break, this is probably the first time she's seen any kind of combat." Kikyo proceeded with the jutsu and released Sasuke from his earthy prison. They both then went to check on Sakura. "How should we wake her?" Kikyo asked

"How should I know?" Sasuke responded.

"Maybe I should splash some water on her."

"Sakura..." Sasuke shook her shoulder. She instantly awoke and grasped him in her arms.

"Sasuke! You're ok!"

"Let go, let go!" He tried to push her away. Kikyo proceeded to laugh some more. When the two settled down Sasuke stood.

"I've got to get a bell before lunch."

"That makes four of us. Listen, I have a plan..." Kikyo explained what she thought they should do. "I know it's risky, but we won't get a bell any other way. Naruto will join in too if you guys say you're in." She looked at them in a determined manner.

"I don't work with others." Sasuke said plainly.

"If Sasuke won't then I won't either." Sakura got up to follow him.

"Trust me, I know what it's like to have to work with people you don't know or trust, but this is the only chance for any of us to pass." Kikyo thought about the time on Namek where she had to work with Vegeta in order to not get killed.

"I said no." Sasuke walked off with Sakura tailing him.

"Damned stubborn fool. I hope Kakashi-sensei buries him again, head and all." Kikyo stuck out her tongue and left in the opposite direction. Kikyo didn't want to, but she had to face Kakashi on her own. With his intelligence and skill, she placed him in about the same range of Piccolo. But that was just and estimation considering she hasn't seen him in real battle yet. Kikyo stopped.

"I was wondering when you'd approach me Kakashi-sensei." She gazed at the shadows ahead of her.

"Very nice Kikyo, I'm somewhat impressed."

"Thank you..." Kikyo released Hogoken from its scabbard. "It's always a pleasure to receive a complement from someone strong."

"Ninja art lesson four, bukijutsu. In other words, the art of using ninja tools." Kakashi raised a single kunai.

"Are you not going to read?" Kikyo had a sly grin.

"Maybe, depending on how weak you are." Kikyo went at him and activated her Ryugan.

"What? Ryugan!" He dodged. Kikyo felt the power swelling in Hogoken for her to release it into its battle form. _Not now, this isn't the right time or place. _Kikyo thought as her sword made contact with Kakashi's kunai.

"Looks like I won't be able to read with you either." Kikyo swung her katana at him he deflected and she allowed him to swing it out of her hands. She grinned and she sent pure spirit energy, or ki, straight at his head. Substitution is what it ended up hitting and all that was left was a burning log. She heard him and blocked his attack from above. He came at her so hard that it knocked her hair tie out of her hair. _His movements are quick and precise, how can I counter this? I have to restrain him somehow. _She thought as Kakashi bounced back

"Now!" Kikyo made the signs for rat, dog, and ox. "Water style: water whip jutsu!" entrapping Kakashi in large coiled ropes of water.

"Earth style: rock wall!" He formed a huge stone wall between them, cutting off the whip jutsu.

"You think that will stop me?" Kikyo slammed fist first into the wall, having crumble to pieces before her.

"This kid is fierce." Kakashi jumped back and spun the kunai in his hand.

"Well, when you train with a guy who can punch through a mountain, you pick up a few things." Kikyo swung Hogoken in a defined style and aimed for Kakashi's head. She would have hit it if it had not been for another substitution. Kakashi then came at the back and Kikyo swung around and there was a loud _cling _sound from his kunai meeting her katana.

"You chose the worst area to come at me from. I _NEVER _leave my back open." She said as she struggled against the force of Kakashi and his weapon. Her sandals dug into the ground and re-positioned her weight and slid under the jonin's arm and nearly got a bell. Unfortunately he jumped up at the last second unleashed a flurry of demon windmill shuriken from a scroll none of them hit Kikyo, but instead pinned her to the ground.

"I am genuinely impressed with you Kikyo, but you still have a very long way to go in terms of experience and ninjutsu." Kakashi leaned down over the pinned child.

"And thank you Kakashi-sensei for the compliment. Now, about these shuriken.." She smiled in hopes he would remove at least one.

"You have fun with that." He turned and waved as he leisurely walked away.

"Worth a shot." Kikyo exhaled. She freed herself after a minute and began to track Kakashi again.

She didn't make it but a few hundred yards before she heard the ringing of the clock.

"Damn."

* * *

The four sat down in front of the posts with Naruto tied to one of them. All four of them had growling stomachs at this point. _Darn, I used too much chakra. Now I'm hungry too. _

"Uh-oh stomachs growling. Good news, I've decided I won't send anyone back to the academy." Naruto and Sakura cheered. Kikyo noted that this sounded too good to be true. Kakashi was not that kind of guy. "Yes, instead I'm having them drop you from the program entirely." Everyone froze.

"But that means we can never become ninja!" Naruto exclaimed while he kicked from the post he was tied to. "You said if we didn't get the bells we would go back to the academy! Why would you do that?!" Naruto screamed.

"Because you don't think like ninja. You think like spoiled brats." Kakashi stated. Sasuke snapped and came at him full force. Kakashi easily deflected him and knocked him on the ground. Kakashi then proceeded to sit on him, planting him foot on Sasuke's head and twisting Sasuke's arm behind his back. "You think it's all about you." He dug Sasuke's face in the ground with his foot.

"You let him go! You can't step on him like he's some bug!" Sakura was about ready to charge him herself.

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja! You think it's a game huh?" Kakashi was now irritated and Kikyo could tell by the look in his eye he was pissed as well. "Why do you think we put you on squads? Did you even realize for a moment what this exercise was about? I know one of you did. But the rest are clueless!"

"I don't get it." Naruto said in a dumbfounded manner. Kakashi exhaled in an attempt to calm himself.

"Teamwork. If all of you had come at me at once, you may have gotten the bells."

"Wait a minute! Then why are there only two bells. Even if we did succeed then we would fight over the bells and the team would break up!" Sakura stated.

"That was on purpose! to see if you could overcome your differences for the sake of the team." He glared. "But it never even crossed your mind, did it Sakura? You obsessed over Sasuke who was gone, while Naruto was right in front of you and you wouldn't even lift a finger to help him!" Sakura blushed in humiliation. "And you Naruto! You tried to do everything on your own." Kakashi planted him foot harder on Sasuke's head. "And you Sasuke, felt the others were so far beneath you that they were worthless!" He exhaled once again. Kikyo kept quiet about her plan, but she had a feeling Kakashi already knew. That's probably why she wasn't included in the lecture. "Arrogance. Ninja missions are carried out in squads. Every shinobi knows that teamwork is the most essential element. When an individual puts himself above the squad, that leads to failure and death." Kakashi reached into his back weapons' bag. "For example..." He pulled a kunai and pointed it at Sasuke's throat. "Kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies. You see, the enemy takes a hostage and you've got an impossible choice, what would you do?" Sakura and Naruto freak out. Kakashi's eye lifted up to see a black katana with purple gems in it near his own throat.

"The answer to the situation is clear the isn't it Sensei? I just have to be quicker to the draw than you. Who do you think has the faster hand I wonder?" Kikyo tightened her grip on Hogoken. "He is annoying and pompous and a jerk and he probably even deserves this for being dumb enough to come at you head on, but he's still a comrade. A I won't allow you to hurt anyone." For the first time since coming home Kikyo felt her eyes go cold and ruthless.

"Wow! I didn't even see her move!" Naruto looked to where Kikyo was a moment ago. Kakashi smiled and put his kunai away. Both Sakura and Naruto exhaled.

"And now we come to the one who gets it. Kikyo, you attempted to unite the team and failed miserably, but at least you got the concept. You even helped each of them in their own endeavors. Releasing both Sasuke and Naruto from my traps and helping wake Sakura when she passed out. Even now you go against the norm and have a sword pointed at me." Kikyo sensed a clone behind he and she swung around in time to hit her square in the face, knocking her back to the others. She sat up and spat a little blood from her mouth.

"Kikyo!" Sakura squealed.

"Just call me weird. The truth is that I've already been in situations like this so I've had a little experience with having to work with people, even if I really, really didn't want to." She sheathed her sword once again.

"That's going to work in your favor in the future." Kakashi stood up and walked over to a stone memorial.

"Did you look at the names engraved on this stone? They are all ninja who are considered heroes in this village." He had a sad tone as he finished the sentence.

"Really?! Then I'll have my name engraved on that stone!" Naruto proclaimed.

"Naruto, I don't think you understand." Kikyo gazed sadly at the stone. "Those are ninja that that were K.I.A." Kikyo looked down at the ground.

"Cool! What does that stand for?" Kikyo rolled her eyes and rubbed her now swollen cheek.

"It means killed in action. They all died." Sakura finished the explanation.

"This is a memorial stone. The names of my closest friends are on here." Everyone was silent for a moment. Naruto's face fell. "Alright, I'll give you one more chance. But it'll be much harder on you. You'll have three hours to get the bells, you eat lunch now to build up strength. Everyone can eat except Naruto since he tried to steal the lunches earlier. And if anyone feeds him, that person will immediately fail." Kakashi had a very serious look on his face. " I make the rules, you follow them. Got it? Kikyo, since you actually grasped the concept the first time around you will be exempt from..."

"Didn't you just get done telling us about teamwork and never leave a man behind? If everyone else is going to fight, then I am too." Kikyo held her head high.

"Very well, but remember that when everyone, including you, fails." And he smiled and disappeared.

"I don't like him." Kikyo stated flatly as she watched the smoke disappear.

"Kikyo, you're crazy. You could have had the chance to skip out on this second half." Sakura said as she opened her lunch.

"No, I refuse to be told what to do by him under these circumstances." She said as she and Sasuke opened their own lunches. Naruto watched them and his stomach roared. Kikyo looked up as him. "In fact..." She stood up and held out a piece of sushi for him.

"Don't do that! You'll be disqualified!" Sakura said.

"Naruto is part of this team too, and if he is hungry in the second half he won't be able to think straight. Besides, I'm not that hungry." Kikyo's stomach betrayed her by growling and she blushed. Sakura began to retort, but Sasuke lifted his own lunch to Naruto.

"As much as I hate to say it, and believe me I do... Kikyo is right, if Naruto is hungry it jeopardizes the team."

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that. Who was right?" Kikyo leaned down and brushed hair out of the way of her ear with a sly grin on her face. Sasuke blushed for a fraction of a second before he raised his voice.

"Then you better learn to listen because I'm not saying it again!" His eyebrow twitched. Sakura gulped and offered her own lunch to Naruto. Naruto was moved to near tears.

"Sakura.."

"Just take it Naruto!" Sakura raised her voice at bit.

"No, here's how we do it. Everyone give Naruto one-third of your lunch, this way everyone gets some nutrients. We all need to be at our best to go up against Kakashi." Kikyo said.

"One more thing..." Naruto began. " You'll need to feed me, I can't move my hands."

"Not it." Kikyo placed her lunch on top of Sakura's and went and sat next to Sasuke.

"HUH!? Darn it Kikyo!..." She exhaled. " This is a one time thing, you got that Naruto."

"Got it!" Naruto looked like it was the happiest day of his life. There was a huge gust of wind and storm clouds formed up above and Kakashi appeared.

"You disobeyed me! Prepare for the consequences!" He formed some hand signs and lightning scattered across the sky. "Got any last words."

"You said we are a team! that's why they..." Naruto trailed off.

"We're in this together." Sasuke said

"That's right!" Sakura followed his lead.

"We are one." Kikyo finished.

"That's your excuse?" Kakashi came closer and his expression suddenly lightened with the sky. "You pass."

"Huh?" The four said in unison.

"You are the first squad to pass. Everyone else followed my orders and fell into every trap. You were the first ones to think for yourselves." He put his hands on his hips. "A ninja must be able to see past deception. In this world, ones who break the rules are scum... but those who abandon their friends... are worse than scum."

"You know, he's actually kind of cool." Naruto looked near tears again.

"Ok, I take it back. I don't hate him after all." Kikyo beamed up at her new sensei.

"Starting tomorrow Team 7 will have their first mission." Kakashi gave them a thumbs up. The four genin celebrated in their own ways. Naruto chanted, Sakura cheered, even Sasuke cracked a small smile. Kikyo laid back on the ground watched the sky, beaming the whole time.

"Come on everyone, let's go home." Kikyo, Sasuke, and Sakura followed him off the training field.

"Hey! You forgot to untie me!" Naruto yelled from behind.

"Should someone go do that?" Kikyo asked as the four made their way to the exit.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's going to surpass the Hokage after all." Kakashi waved his hand and made one last look back at Naruto.


	7. Chapter 7, Journey to the Land of Waves

For Kikyo, the next few weeks were definitely _interesting._ She could honestly say that she never imagined that this was what being a ninja would be like. She adjusted her earpiece.

"This is Sasuke, I'm at point A."

"This is Sakura, I've secured point B."

"Naruto here, believe it. I am pursuing the target."

"Kakashi here. Target has moved, I repeat, Target has moved. Move out Team 7." The four genin pursued the target. Naruto lunged.

"I got it! I got it!" He yelled as he grabbed a brown cat with a ribbon in its ear.

"Target acquired." Sasuke reported to Kakashi in his earpiece.

"Very good. Get to the rendezvous point." Kakashi instructed them.

"Gaaaah!" Naruto yelled as the brown cat began to scratch at his face. Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"Oh please... Here kitty." She extended her arms as the cat jumped in and climbed on her shoulder.

"How did you...?" Naruto sat up with cat scratches all over his face.

"When given the details of a mission, I tend to prepare." Kikyo held up a bag of catnip and sprinkled some on the cat's nose and it completely relaxed. She then handed it back to Naruto. "He should be a little less aggressive now." She beamed at him. He first glared at the now pacified cat and back at her. He then held up his ear piece to his mouth and spoke with his usual shouty manor that would probably cause all the others to go deaf.

"Can't we get a better mission than this Kakashi-sensei?! I HATE cats!" Sakura punched him in the back of the head.

"Owww!"

"Darn it Naruto! I think you broke my ear drum!."

"Guys no offence, but you both should tone it down a notch or two... or ten. You know, which ever allows me to be able to continue to hear." Kikyo took out her earpiece as she spoke.

"Enough of your foolish bickering. We have a mission to finish." Sasuke huffed.

"Well look at you Mr. Serious. Don't pretend that you're taking this any more seriously than Naruto. I wouldn't have phrased it like him, but I do agree that catching a lost cat isn't exactly what I graduated for." Kikyo said as the four genin and cat made their way back.

"It can't be helped. Genin are always assigned the most mediocre tasks because we are at the bottom of the totem pole." Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "Who else would they stick with jobs like pet sitting, gardening, or repairing old buildings."

"Stop, you're making me even more depressed." Kikyo waved her hand at Sakura to stop.

"Aaaawwww! Tora! My poor kitty was all alone! Did you miss mommy? My sweet baby kitty kitty." A plump woman smooshed the poor cat to her face.

"Dumb cat! He deserved to be squashed." Naruto snickered.

"No wonder he ran away." Sakura whispered. The Hokage cleared his throat as the cat lady left.

"Now then, I have some choices for Team 7's next mission..." He began to name off some petty odd jobs including picking potatoes and baby sitting when Naruto intervened.

"No way! We need something challenging and exiting! Come on old man!" Naruto made a huge X with his arms. By the look on his teammates' faces they couldn't agree more. Kakashi planted his fist upside Naruto's head, sending him face first onto the floor.

"Would you put a lid on it." He said in a bored, yet still annoyed tone.

"Gaaah!" Naruto sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Naruto listen..." The Hokage went into an explanation of the missions that come into the village, how they are ranked, and how they are distributed through the different ranks of shinobi. Everyone lost interest in his lesson and began to listen to how Naruto tried a new type of ramen yesterday.

"...And so today I think I'll have miso ramen."

"HEY!"

"Sorry." Kakashi apologized for Naruto.

"I'm a ninja now! I want a ninja mission!" Naruto pouted. The Hokage chuckled.

"Very well, I'll give you a C ranked mission. You'll be the body guards on a journey." He chuckled again.

"Really?! Yay!" Naruto cheered. Kikyo was astounded that he actually got them a real mission. "Who are we guarding?!" Naruto was now nearly jumping out of his skin with excitement.

"Bring in the visitor." The Hokage waved at the door behind him. There was a bit of a pause until an elderly man holding a beer in his hand entered, clearly a bit drunk. He took a swig before he spoke.

"What the... A bunch of snot nosed brats?" He took a long chug before speaking again. "And you, the little one with the idiotic look on your face, you really expect me to believe the you're a ninja."

"Ha-ha! Who's the little one with the idiotic look." Naruto glanced around at his teammates. Kikyo cheated a little and held her head up and stood on her toes to appear a bit taller than Naruto. They would be almost the same height if his hair wasn't so darn spiky. Naruto fell for it and nearly charged the old man. Sasuke gave Kikyo a sideways glance and a smirk to show that he caught her. Kikyo responded with crinkling her nose and showing him a new hand sign with only her middle finger. The old man then drew their attention again by introducing himself as Tazuna, a master bridge builder. He was building a bridge that would change his country and that they were to protect him with their lives. Kikyo hated being ordered around, especially by an old drunk fool, but there was no way around it.

They arrived at the village gates all packed up and ready to go. Kikyo had Hogoken safely secured in its scroll on her side. She hoped she wouldn't need to really use it though. Naruto was the first to pass through.

"This is my first time outside the village!" He exclaimed. They began their journey on a very energetic note as Naruto was practically running ahead of everyone. After a while Sakura was the one to speak up.

"Mr. Tazuna, you're from the Land of Waves right? Kakashi-sensei aren't there ninja there?"

"No, there are no ninja villages in the Land of Waves, but in other countries there are hidden villages with different customs and cultures."

"The Land of Waves actually sounds familiar." Kikyo pondered over where she could have heard it from. It didn't seem like something from a lesson or a book, but something she heard from someone. Kakashi had a funny look in his eye. They continued on for quite a while when suddenly Kikyo felt two kis' very near by. She glanced down at a puddle.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Kikyo began to say. The silver haired jonin looked down at her with a smile. _He knows._ Were the first thoughts to enter her head. "Nothing, I was just going to say how lucky we are to have such good traveling weather. It's even pretty cool for this time of year." Kikyo shielded her eyes as she gazed up at the cloudless sky. Kakashi chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose it is."

"You guys are so boring. Talking about the weather." Sasuke scoffed.

"Well then why don't you come up with a conversation topic wise guy." Kikyo rolled her eyes. If one thing hasn't changed, it was that Sasuke would still choose any given moment to try to tear her apart. It even seemed worse now. Suddenly the ki coming off of the puddle welled up and two masked men appeared and before anyone knew it a large chain was wrapped around Kakashi. In one swift movement they pulled and the dirt churned up with a figure all to pieces in it.

"Kyaa!" Sakura screamed.

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said in a stunned voice. The two masked shinobi re-appeared behind him. Kikyo took charge before anything else could happen. "Sakura! Get Tazuna out of here! Sasuke..." She and Sasuke sheared a quick annoyed glance as he targeted the chain, pinning it to a tree. The two shinobi detached and Kikyo pulled her sword on the one to the right. Sasuke side kicked the one on the left. Kikyo's opponent nearly lost his arm when he dodged her first attack as he made a B-line for the bridge builder. Sasuke got to them first as her was ready shield Sakura and the builder when Kakashi showed up out of nowhere and incapacitated them both. Kikyo was frustrated at not being able to finish the ninja in one blow.

"Well, don't you have nice timing." Kikyo crossed her arms and sealed her sword once again.

"Well you know... I would have jumped in sooner, but I didn't expect Naruto to freeze like he did." He glanced down at Naruto who was now on one knee. "You all did very good jobs. Kikyo way to take control, Sasuke you were very smooth, and Sakura you made protecting Tazuna the main priority, excellent." Naruto seemed nearly heartbroken at that comment. Kikyo approached him.

"Hey, you're not hurt are you scaredy cat?" Sasuke said in a mocking voice. Kikyo seemed very conflicted. Half the time she wanted to help him and to remove the darkness in him, the other half wanted to _cut_ him in half. She scowled as he turned his back.

"Don't let him get to you. He enjoys it more if you overreact. It's not your fault, this was your first time in battle." This seemed to make Naruto even madder.

"It was his too! Both you and him acted like you've done it a million times!"

"First of all, don't put me in the same league as Sasuke unless you want me to hit you. It is highly insulting to put that novice on my level." Kikyo couldn't help but say loud enough for Sasuke to hear. His eyebrow twitched and he spun around to respond but Kakashi interrupted him.

"Enough. Naruto, these ninja have poison on their weapons, we need to tend to that wound." They all turned their attention to the small cut on Naruto's hand. He gazed at the small wound with fear in his eyes.

"Calm down Naruto. It's in your blood now, moving or increasing your heart rate will make the poison spread more quickly." Kikyo said.

Kikyo then took his hand and examined the wound since she was right next to him now. Naruto blushed for a moment but stopped when a kunai penetrated the skin there and released more blood.

"Gaaah!" He began to freak out and she thumped his forehead.

"Knuckle head, hold still or you'll bleed out." She cut it just a bit deeper and activated her Ryugan. She activated the ultraviolet notch and watched as the dark purple poison emptied out until there was nothing but the bright blue shine of normal blood on his hand. She de-activated it and bandaged the already healing wound.

"There. You should be fine."

"You're crazy! And what's up with your eyes?!" He yelled back at her.

"Maybe, but now all the poison is gone, isn't it? And it's my doujutsu you see" She raised her eyebrow and stuck her index finger on her bottom lid and pulled it down while sticking out her tongue. Naruto blinked several times. "This helps me do a few special things. And good for you that it helped me see that all the poison is gone isn't is?" She caught a very angry look from Sasuke that told her his sharingan hadn't awakened yet.

"Yeah, I guess so." He looked back down to his bandaged hand.

"Good job Kikyo, but please don't do that again." Kakashi seemed as though he was nearly going to faint.

"I may not be as subtle as I should be sometimes, but the job gets done and that's all that matters." _Damn, I think I've been around Goku too much._

"Well, at least the poison is out." Kakashi exhaled. "By the way Tazuna, we need to talk." Kakashi eyed the bridge builder as he tied the two ninja to a tree. "These two are chunin from the Village Hidden in the Mist."

"How did you know about our ambush?" One of the ninja asked.

"A puddle on a clear day and it hasn't rained in weeks. It was so obvious a genin caught on to it." He gestured to Kikyo who shrugged. The only reason she caught onto it was because of their kis' that were radiating off it. The other three looked very annoyed at her. "I allowed the genin to take care of it to see who the targets were. In the end their target was you." He spoke once again to Tazuna. "If we knew ninja were after you as well we would have ranked this as at least a B mission. I'm sure you have your reasons, but lying to us is unacceptable and as of now this mission is out of our skill set."

"This is beyond our training, we should go back." Sakura stated in a sad tone. "Naruto needs to get his hand treated to be sure all the poison is gone."

"No! No way am I going back! We have to continue from here!" Naruto insisted.

"Naruto, are you sure you want to continue?" Kikyo raised an eyebrow.

"Hell yeah! Believe it!"

"I'm ready to go if you guys are. I assure you all the toxin has been removed from his wound he just needs to keep his wound clean and it should be fine." She nodded at his bandaged hand.

"Sasuke, Sakura, are both of you willing to continue?" Kakashi turned to his other two students.

"No way am I backing down." Sasuke had a determined expression on his face. Sakura looked at him and turned to her sensei.

"I'm in too!" She said in a tone that sound much braver than she looked.

"Ok then, Team 7 we will continue our mission to guard the bridge builder Tazuna." Kakashi nodded. "Let's head back out." Tazuna seemed utterly stunned, but continued to follow them.

They traveled for two days until they came to the ocean where a small boat and a fisherman were waiting to take them the rest of the way to the Land of Waves.

As they came closer and closer to the country a thick fog began to form.

"This fog is so thick, I can't see anything." Sakura said.

"The bridge is right ahead, welcome to the Land of Waves." The fisherman said as a vague outline of the bridge began to form.

"Wow!..." Naruto began but Kikyo covered his mouth.

"Shhh." She had a very serious look on her face. For once Naruto shut-up.

"Quiet. Why do you think we cut the engine of the boat and are rowing to shore." The fisherman scolded. Kikyo didn't need an explanation. She could almost taste something dark hiding somewhere on the nearby islands. Kakashi however did because the next words out of his mouth were aimed at Tazuna.

"Tazuna, before we reach the pier there's something I need to ask you." The masked shinobi's eye bore a hole in the old bridge builder. "The men who are after you, I need to know why." He phrased is more of a statement than a question. "If you don't tell us, I'm afraid our mission will end here when we drop you off." At this point all the genin turned to listen to what the bridge builder had to say. There was a bit of a pause before he finally spoke.

"I guess I have no choice then to tell you." He took another short pause. " No, I want you to know the truth. The one who is after my life is a man who casts a deadly shadow. His name is Gato, the owner of Gato Transport, he is one of the wealthiest men in the world. Aside from his shipping business he plays a major role in the underground selling drugs and contraband using gangs and ninja. It's been a year since he came to this country and took hold of it. No one could stand up to him, if they did they would just disappear." Everyone had very serious looks on their faces. "The only thing that can stop him is the bridge that I'm building that will connect us to the mainland. That is the only way we can break his hold on our country." Tazuna looked down and gazed at his hands.

"Why would you hide information like that from us, who are supposed to protect you?" Kikyo crossed her arms and leaned on the edge of the boat.

"Because we are a poor nation. The people paying for this bridge can't afford an A or B rank mission. If you leave me at the shore, there will be no bridge. They will simply kill me before I reach home." Tazuna had a pained look in his eyes. He suddenly brightened up. "But don't worry about that! Sure my poor little grandson will be left without his grandfather and my daughter will forever hate the Hidden Leaf village. But I know it's not your fault."

"I guess we have no choice then to keep guarding you." Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

"D...did he just guilt trip us?" Kikyo whispered to Sakura who nodded with an annoyed look on her face.

They approached the island and entered through a tunnel that led to a shabby little fishing village with mangroves and houses on the water. They landed on the pier.

"This is as far as I can take you." The fisherman said before he rowed away.

"Thank you for your help." Said Tazuna. The made their way to a forested area. Kikyo still felt a dark blood thirsty power somewhere, but couldn't pinpoint it. In Kikyo's pondering she almost didn't notice as Naruto ran ahead of everyone and stopped.

"What's he doing?"

"Who knows." Sasuke replied. Suddenly he threw a kunai into the woods.

"There!" Everyone went on high alert. Kakashi went to check to find a poor rabbit in shock. with a kunai over its head.

"Congrats, you just gave a bunny PTSD." Kikyo raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry little rabbit." Naruto hugged the little rodent. _Don't hug it. That could be dinner._ Kikyo thought for a split second before nearly face palming herself. _Yep, definitely been around Goku too long. _That was when Kikyo felt it. A dark ki was close and she let herself get distracted.

"Everyone get down!" Kakashi yelled. Kikyo smacked the bridge builder to the ground just in time for a gargantuan blade to fly right over their heads. Missing them by just a few inches.


	8. Chapter 8, The Demon Zabuza

The blade missed them by inches and stuck in a tree. Kikyo got back to her feet to see a figure standing on the large blade, which turned out to be a huge sword, with his back to them. I_s the dark ki I felt when we arrived?_ Kikyo thought to herself as she readied for the oncoming fight. Kakashi was the first to speak as he approached the shirtless man with bandages on his face high in the tree.

"Well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, rouge ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist." Kikyo released her sword from it's scroll and was ready to un-sheath it a moment's notice. Naruto was a step ahead of her and actually began to charge the ninja until Kakashi stopped him.

"All of you stay back, you'll only get in the way." Kakashi didn't even turn to face them.

"How can you teach us of teamwork and then tell us that?" Kikyo's grip tightened on her sword.

"He's not like other ninja, he's in a whole other league. I may need this." He began to pull up his headband to reveal his left eye.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan, isn't that right?" The stranger said in a mocking tone.

"Sharingan?" Kikyo turned to Sasuke and his face was just as surprised as hers.

"Hand over the old man." Zabuza demanded.

"Quick, everyone protect the bridge builder and stay out of this fight." Kakashi barked at the four genin.

"What's Sharingan?" Naruto asked.

"It's a special doujutsu that can copy nin, tai, and genjutsu. However, there is much more to it than that." Sasuke explained.

"Is it like your eye thing Kikyo?" Naruto turned her way.

"It's... complicated and frankly this isn't the time for a lesson on doujutsu, ask me later and I'll tell you ok?" Naruto nodded as a thick fog began to form around them.

"Enough talking, I need to exterminate the old man." Zabuza said as he crouched on his sword. The four genin jumped into action and surrounded the bridge build in all directions, putting their backs towards him. Kikyo's sword was still sheathed as she pulled a kunai and took position right in front of him. "So I'll have to eliminate you first? So be it." He released his sword from the tree as quick as lightning and re-appeared on the water. He built up a large amount of chakra. "Hidden mist jutsu." And soon the only way Kikyo still knew he was there was because she had locked on to his blood thirsty ki. She activated her Ryugan and activated the infrared and analysis notches. She then saw Zabuza and Kakashi's bright orange bodies clear as day.

"I want all of you to stay on guard. This man is a master assassin. He can kill you before you even know you're dead." There was a dark chuckle in the mist.

"Eight points..." Zabuza named eight vital spots on the body. "Which one to hit." Kikyo tightened her grip on the kunai. She wanted to yell out Zabuza's coordinates to Kakashi, but feared it would do more harm than good because Zabuza would hear. She felt the pressure of both of their chakras, not kis, as they both readied for battle. The others could feel it too. Sasuke even began to shake from the power. Kikyo stayed firmly put and was able to keep a cool head. _This is nothing compared to Frieza. But it is a bit overwhelming._ Kikyo exhaled and shook the thought of that demon out of her head. This was not the time or place to think about the past. The threat to her life here and now was Zabuza, and even worse was that Zabuza is actually alive and thankfully Frieza wasn't. Kakashi responded to his student's shaking.

"Sasuke! Calm down, I will protect you with my life. All of you. I _will not _allow my comrades to die, trust me." Kakashi turned his head towards them with a smile on his face. Kikyo didn't want to be protected, she wanted to _be _the one protecting. She wanted nothing more than to be the one to take on the opponent to ensure everyone got away safely.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Zabuza said from the mist as he zoomed right between Naruto and Sakura and bypassed them straight to Tazuna. His sword was positioned behind his back and only centimeters from Tazuna's face. The only thing that kept it for removing his head was a long black katana with amethyst gems in it. Kikyo was holding it up and kicked Tazuna backward. Zabuza was too close and her stance was awkward as her feet dug into the ground.

"What a pretty sword you have there little girl. Be a shame if something happened to it." Zabuza pushed his weight forward even more. Right before Kikyo's foot slipped from the wet ground the weight lifted. She looked up to see Kakashi with his kunai drawn and had taken over.

"Good job Kikyo, leave the rest to me." He pushed and Zabuza and his sword were slung backwards and exploded into water. Kikyo jumped back to where her teammates were.

"Kikyo, that was..." Naruto began.

"Complements later, focus now!" She held herself in a defensive position around Tazuna once again. The others followed suite. This time Kikyo kept Hogoken out, she dared not sheath it now.

"That was a water clone." Kakashi said. Zabuza materialized behind him.

"Behind you." Kikyo yelled. Zabuza swung and hit what appeared to be Kakashi at first, but then the image turned to water and exploded.

"He copied the technique." Naruto said in amazement. Zabuza looked just as amazed as just a puddle was left where Kakashi once was. He re-appeared behind him and put a kunai to Zabuza's throat.

"Now it's over." Kakashi said and Zabuza chuckled.

"You really think I can be defeated by a copy cat ninja like you? Don't make me laugh." He chuckled again. His laugh gave Kikyo goose bumps. She could see the amount of dried blood on the man's hands and sword that have accumulated over the years. She almost wanted to turn off her Ryugan, but couldn't, not when the situation is this dire. "That was a nice try, but you can't kill me that easily." He turned into water and the real Zabuza formed behind Kakashi.

"Another clone?" Naruto yelled. Zabuza dug his sword into the ground, pushed all his weight on it, and kicked Kakashi square in the chest. Kakashi went flying into the lake and Zabuza dove into the water to go after him. Kakashi surfaced in time for Zabuza to come up behind him and use a water prison jutsu to capture him.

"This water is hard as steel, hard to fight when you can't move isn't it?" Zabuza said as he kept one hand on the edge of the spherical prison in order to keep it intact. "I'll finish you off later, but first your little friends will have to be eliminated." Zabuza then made another water clone of himself. Naruto began to shake. "You think wearing a headband makes you a ninja? It is only when you hover between life and death so many times that it doesn't phase you. Only then you may be called a ninja." Kikyo saw a smile form on his face, even though it was covered. She exhaled and let her instincts take hold.

"Ready yourselves everyone! Sasuke, I want you two on the front line with me. Sakura and Naruto, the moment to begins to head south you take Tazuna and get out of here." Kikyo ordered her team in hopes they may actually listen. "And I want you to take this." Kikyo threw the sheath to her sword to Sakura.

"What will this do?" She asked as she caught the black scabbard.

"I hope you don't have to find out." Kikyo stated quickly as she could. She heard Zabuza cackle.

"You think you're something don't you?" The clone disappeared and one re-appeared in front of Naruto and kicked him in the face. He flew backwards and his headband was knocked off his head.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed.

"Listen! All of you take the bridge builder and run! You can't win this fight!" Kakashi yelled through his water prison. "He's using his power to keep me here so he can only fight you with his clone, it can't get far from the original body so if you run he might not be able to follow. So run!" Kakashi had an almost panicked look in his eye. He had to know how desperate his plan was, but it was the only chance they had from what he saw. Kikyo ground her teeth and stayed put.

"Those who disobey orders are scum, but those who leave a comrade behind is worse than scum, isn't that what you told us the very first day Sensei?" Kikyo said quietly at first but her voice began to rise. "Are you calling us worse than scum?! Because there is no way I'm just going to run and leave anyone here!" Kikyo finally yelled, her tone was angry. The others looked to her. They had never heard Kikyo yell like that, nor have they seen her truly angry. Kakashi was truthfully stunned by the words that came from the genin. It was then she attacked, she heard Sasuke yell and follow behind her.

"We need to save Kakashi, that's our only chance." He said as he caught up to her.

"Well look at that. We actually agree on something Sasuke." She nodded as the swiftly advanced on the clone. "Care to be the decoy?" She jumped to the side as he threw shuriken which Zabuza's clone deflected with one swing of his sword. Sasuke came from above, but Zabuza caught him by the neck and threw him like a rag doll. Kikyo saw an opening and took it to bypass the clone and go straight to the real thing. If she did this right she could free Kakashi and make the clone disappear. She just had to get Zabuza's hand away from the prison. Kikyo felt the clone behind her and she spun around in time to stop the massive sword from cutting her in half. there was a loud _cling_ as the two blades met. The weight of the sword slung her back to the tree line, but at least she stopped it.

"That is quite the sword if it can withstand a hit like that, too bad its owner is just a weak little girl, what a loser." Then the most surprising thing happened, Naruto jumped up and charged him. Kikyo saw the look in his eye. He didn't want to be protected either, he wanted to fight and not run away. Kikyo knew the feeling all too well.

"Never again will I freeze up!" He yelled as he charged the jonin.

"Fool." Zabuza's clone scoffed as he side kicked Naruto back towards the others.

"What are you thinking charging him by yourself! Not even Sasuke could beat him! We are just genin, we can't take on this guy!" Sakura attempted to reason with him. Naruto just smiled as he got back up with his newly retrieved headband in his hand.

"Naruto." Kikyo said aloud in amazement. He charged him just to get his headband back. Naruto stood and tied it back on his head.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm the ninja who will never back down again. I'm going to be the next Hokage. Believe it." He said in a quieter more serious tone then usual. "Ok Sasuke, Kikyo, I have a plan if that's ok?" Naruto said taking charge for once, still talking in a quieter and serious tone but turned his head to smile back at them.

"Bring it on." Kikyo nodded.

"Tsk, so you finally have a plan, I'm in." Sasuke replied.

"Sakura, remember what I said earlier." Kikyo pointed to the scabbard still in Sakura's hands. "You'll just have to trust me ok?" Sakura swallowed and nodded.

"Ok, let's take this guy down." He cracked his knuckles.

"Big words from such little kids." Zabuza's clone popped its neck. Kakashi looked even more panicked.

"What are you doing?! This fight was over the minute I got caught! Your mission is not to see how brave you are!" Kikyo looked her teacher straight in the eye.

"No offence Kakashi-sensei, but shut-up. I already told why I'm staying, you know it's not to be brave. I don't like to repeat myself and I'm sure the others feel the same." The other three nodded in agreement.

"Your mission is to protect the bridge builder!" Kakashi attempted to counter, hating right now that he told them his philosophy. Tazuna who had been quiet up until then finally spoke up.

"My desire to live caused this. Forget about me and do what you have to save your sensei."

"Nice speech, but I think we can do both." Kikyo said and signaled for Naruto to set his plan in motion, but they all stopped at the sound of Zabuza's hysterical crackling.

"How cute! Your all still playing ninja. When I was your age this hand already slaughtered many opponents." Kikyo knew for a fact that he wasn't lying she could still see faint traces of it. She began to feel a sharp pain behind her eyes, but ignored it. She didn't dare de-activate her Ryugan at a time like this.

"The Demon Zabuza.'' Kakashi said. "That's the name your listed under in my bingo book." Kakashi then explained how the name came to be. He told of the condition for graduating the ninja academy there was to kill a fellow classmate, and how a child that wasn't even in the class came and killed over a hundred other students there. It was then that they had to change the program. That child was the Demon Zabuza.

Zabuza then got a funny look in his eyes.

"It felt so good." He said right before he quickly charged, Kikyo was the only one who could somewhat see where he was headed. She kicked Sasuke to the side just in time to be hit in the face with Zabuza's elbow that was meant for him. Kikyo was slung several feet back, she was glad she took it because she feared none of the others could. He then came down and elbowed her in the gut. She let out a gasp as she lost her breath. He kicked her sword from her hand and stepped on her.

"Kikyo!" A voice screamed in the distance, Kikyo couldn't exactly tell who because her ears were ringing a bit.

"This is what I mean, you children think this is a game. You shinobi of the Leaf are a joke." He stepped a bit harder on her ribs which pressed against her empty lungs. Kikyo managed to smile.

"The only joke here is your kenjutsu skills. It's a sword, not an ax." She spat some blood from her mouth as Zabuza put most of his weight in his one foot.

"You in particular annoy me. Your attitude and fighting style remind me of someone I killed many years ago. Funny enough it wasn't too far from here either." Zabuza sneered as he got a closer look at the child. "You even..." He stopped when he saw her eyes. "It can't be, the Ryugan..." Before he could say anymore Naruto surrounded him with more than twenty clones. "What?..." The clones charge and surrounded Zabuza's clone. Kikyo felt someone pull her away by the scruff of her shirt, she was just able to grab Hogoken as she was dragged away from the clones. When she stopped and dropped she looked up to see an irritated Sasuke.

"You shouldn't have done that." Was the first thing to come from his mouth. Kikyo got a little irritated herself.

"Oh no I'm fine, thanks for asking. And your welcome by the way." She got up and wiped the rest of the blood from her chin.

"And that's how I know your fine. Your arguing." He sneered.

"Well I feared your sorry behind couldn't take the hit Sasuke-KUN." She responded with her own sneer and readied herself once more.

"Not the time or the place Kikyo." He said as every Naruto clone was thrown. One of them nearly hitting the two.

"True." She nodded in agreement for once and hurried to a new position. Naruto slid quite the way and pulled something from his backpack.

"Sasuke!" He threw it. Sasuke caught, spun around and opened the demon windmill shuriken that was nearly as big as him. Sasuke threw it with all his might and it bypassed the water clone. Kikyo didn't stick around to watch the rest as she made a clone and disappeared under the water's surface. She positioned herself under Zabuza and Kakashi just as Zabuza jumped over a second one that was thrown. The second windmill shuriken disappeared and was replaced by Naruto, who threw a kunai straight at him. Zabuza then relented and removed his hand to dodge it, releasing Kakashi in the process. _Now!_ Kikyo shot up from under the water, grabbed Kakashi by his sleeve and slung him to the shoreline. She snuck in a quick glance back and sure enough the water clone of Zabuza de-materialized just like she thought it may. She had never been more glad she was right.

"How.." He gazed in amazement at his students. Kikyo's illusion clone on the shore vanished.

"Awesome job Naruto! We got Kakashi away from him." She said to him as he grinned while treading water. The real Zabuza's sword came down and she blocked it.

"Unfortunately now you have my full attention." Zabuza said. His eyes red with anger.


	9. Chapter 9, Battle of Kenjutsu

"You think your something don't you girly? I recognize you now, your from the Tadashi clan aren't you? I've had some dealings with your clan before. One in particular about five years ago." Zabuza pushed Kikyo back some it was taking half her concentration to use her water affinity to keep her standing on the water's surface. She the spun and dodged the huge sword and got in close to actually graze him a little.

"Judging by how well you dodged that your _dealings_ weren't educational enough." She began to breath a bit heavy. Zabuza just laughed at the shallow mark on his chest.

"You honestly think you can harm me? You're as foolish as the Tadashi clan member I took down those five years ago. Maybe you knew him?" He continued to banter as the swords clashed. It has only been a few seconds, but it felt like hours. " His name was Bakuryuu Tadashi, a silver haired fool with an impressive sword, he was once known as the White Dragon of the Leaf." He paused for a moment to let it sink in. Kikyo knew that name and vaguely remembered the kind face from long ago.

"He was my uncle." She responded. Zabuza chuckled.

"He was foolish enough to try to infiltrate the organization I was in at the time. On his way to report back we tracked him down and finished him. In fact I'm almost positive it was on a backwater island like this one near the Land of Fire border where we put him down like a sick dog. It was quite the sight. Blood was everywhere, he even took down one of us! It was a fantastic battle of swordsmen! That was until I made his head roll like a ball." He then laughed like an insane man. Kikyo shook from anger and held Hogoken out. She felt a burst of power come from her sword. _Yes, this _is_ the time and place._

"Help me protect the ones I care for. I release you Hogoken!" The was a stream of power that burst from the black katana as it was released and modified its structure. Amethyst gems appeared on the handle while the metal became pitch black and the sharp end of the blade became a purplish tent.

"Wow.." Naruto said behind her.

"Never again will I allow you to hurt my comrades Zabuza!" The two swordsmen's weapons clashed and the water around them exploded. Kikyo ducked under and came in close again. Zabuza saw it coming this time kneed her in the chin. Kikyo went flying upward and Zabuza jumped up after her. Their swords clashed again as they came back down.

"Yes! I'll make your head roll just like Bakuryuu's." He spun and the blunt end of his sword caught Kikyo in her shoulder, she felt it dislocate.

"Gyaah!" She gasped as she landed back on the water and nearly fell through.

"What a shame I couldn't get his sword too. It would have made this even more enjoyable!" His sword came from the side. Kikyo dodged, but felt some skin tear on her side. She was now huffing and felt the first trickle of blood come from her eyes. "Ha-ha, you Tadashi and your fragile life spans. I've heard of the penalties for your abilities. Bakuryuu looked the same before I gutted him like a fish." He gave a maniacal smile. "The similarities of you people are astounding." _I just have to distract him for a few more seconds. _Kikyo thought as she felt Kakashi recovering his chakra nearby. She was sure the others were saying things, whether they were warnings, swears, or praises she didn't know. Her attention at the moment was on Zabuza and staying on top of the water. Kikyo didn't know if she could even send a ki blast his way to distract him. That would be the only way to use it at this point because it would move too slow to do him any real damage. She had to continue with kenjutsu, it was the only thing she seemed even close to be on par with him, and that's not saying much. She went at him again and sliced him across the front only for him to turn to water and explode.

"Damn." Was the only thing she could say as the massive sword came from under the water and nearly got her. Kikyo's vision was now partially blemished. Partly from her lack of chakra and partly from the blood that was now pouring from her eyes. She stumbled some but was caught by a gloved hand.

"You are one stubborn kid Kikyo. But I guess I have you to thank for my escape, you Naruto, and Sasuke that is." Kakashi smile down at his injured student. "Go to Naruto and get him to shore." His tone was firm, Kikyo didn't argue this time.

"Yes sir." She dashed to where Naruto was in the water. She heard Zabuza pursue her, but the _cling _of metal told her Kakashi was ready for round two.

* * *

Kakashi felt weak, he suspected that the water prison was also draining his chakra aside from keeping him trapped. The fact that his students wouldn't listen to him made his worries even worse. He watched as one of his students was stepped on by Zabuza's water clone and he was powerless to stop it. Naruto formed over thirty shadow clones of himself and charged him. The next thing Kakashi knew there were not one, but two windmill shuriken headed straight for the real Zabuza. Unfortunately though Zabuza caught one and dodged the other. _poof_

"How..." Kakashi was very impressed when Naruto appeared behind Zabuza and threw a kunai at Zabuza's arm, which moved out of the way. Kakashi readied for the moment the prison disappeared, he felt drained but he couldn't let that stop him. Suddenly he felt a small hand on his arm and actually threw him far enough that he was on shore. He sat up and saw a back with a long brunette pony tail face him. "Kikyo!" He was furious that she had just thrown him away from Zabuza.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said.

"I'm fine."

"Charge your chakra." Sasuke stated. "That is the whole reason she is out there on the water distracting him. If you don't hurry both her and Naruto will be killed." Sasuke clenched his fists.

"How could she..." Kakashi wondered.

"She is bull-headed and stubborn, but she's not a complete idiot. You should hurry Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said as they saw Kikyo's face twist in anger and a huge amount of energy swirl around her as Hogoken's form shifted.

"What is that?" Sakura exclaimed.

"She released her sword, Hogoken, into its released state." Kakashi replied.

"When she's pissed it's harder to get her out of a fight, you better hurry." Sasuke finished. Kakashi stood and regained his composure and felt his chakra begin to fill his veins again.

"Kikyo! That's enough!" He dashed back to the battle and caught his student just as she began to fall. Her blood covered face looked up at him with relief. Kakashi smiled at the young warrior. "You are one stubborn child Kikyo. But I guess I have you to thank for my escape, you Naruto, and Sasuke that is." Kakashi smile down at his injured student. "Go to Naruto and get him to shore." He was very thankful she didn't argue with him as she obeyed his order. "I'm your opponent now." He stated as he stopped Zabuza's next swing with his kunai.

"About time I had a real challenge." The rouge ninja sneered

* * *

"Kikyo! I can swim to shore myself!" Naruto yelled half submerged as Kikyo ran on top of the water with the back of Naruto's jacket in her good fist. Her dislocated arm was across her abdomen and her hand was against her wound. Hogoken was in her mouth as she tried to pull her teammate to the rocky shore.

"Den why arg you dill in da wawer." She attempted to say with her mouth full of sword.

"Because you distracted me!" He yelled as the water got rougher when they reached the shoreline. When they touched down she released Naruto and then the pain hit her like a ton of bricks. The adrenaline of the battle had worn off and every fiber of her body was on fire and her eyes were poring. She relented and de-activated her Ryugan and quickly examined her right side. At first glance she could tell her the cut went far enough back that it hit her scar. And to make things worse the wound was still open and bleeding, it might even need some stitching. And her left arm, her dominate arm, was dislocated. Kikyo collapsed on one knee.

"Naruto, I need you to do me a favor." Kikyo said weakly as the burning nearly took over her body.

"Kikyo! What's wrong!?" His eyes were wide as he saw the blood on her side.

"Focus!" She snapped her fingers and snuck a quick glance at the fight as it neared a climax. " I need a couple things actually. I need you to relocate my arm and help me get back to the others. I..." Kikyo had to swallow her pride. " Don't think I can get there alone in my condition." She blushed at having to admit being in pain.

"Yeah, yeah ok. I'll get you there, believe it! But I don't know how to reset an arm." He gave her one of his dumbfounded looks. She would have laughed if she wasn't in so much pain. Kikyo put her now unreleased Hogoken in a belt loop as Naruto threw her good arm over his shoulder. His hand touched the middle of her back and she grimaced as the felt the electric shock that occurred whenever someone did that.

"DON'T...Don't touch my back, ok?"

"S...Sorry." Naruto tried to be gentle as they both hobbled to the others. Kikyo's vision was blurring even more as she tried to focus on the fight. She sent up a silent prayer in hopes that Kakashi was winning. There was a huge wave of water that hit them and both Naruto and Kikyo were thrown back by the force. Kikyo bit her lip to keep from screaming.

"Who's... winning." Kikyo managed to speak.

"Kakashi-sensei just copied this huge water dragon jutsu! It was amazing!" Naruto said. They finally reached Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna.

"Oh my goodness! Kikyo!" Sakura said as they stopped and the others caught sight of her.

"He-he, trust me. I've been through worse." Kikyo tried to brush it off as Naruto released her. She gave herself away a second later when she collapsed on her knee again.

"You idiot. You pushed yourself too hard. He nearly killed you." Sasuke scoffed.

"But he didn't. And Kakashi needed the distraction." She tried to smile, but instead cringed as she tried to use her bad arm to get up. "Any of you know how to reset an arm?" She attempted to ask in a light tone, but came out shaky. "You know, hypothetically speaking." She attempted to play it off as a joke.

"You are so annoying." Sasuke said as he leaned down and with one quick movement snapped her arm back.

"Gyaah!" She said in surprise. "Thanks I guess." She rubbed her sore arm.

"Here Kikyo." Sakura handed her the sheath.

"Thanks." Kikyo re-sheathed her sword and sealed it once more in its scroll. There was a huge vortex of water behind her and Zabuza was blown through the trees. He hit a particularly large one and Kakashi hit him with several kunai.

"This is your last battle Zabuza." She heard Kakashi say right before two needles appeared out of nowhere and hit Zabuza in the throat. Everyone, including Kakashi, wore stunned looks on their faces. Zabuza hit the ground and appeared to have no pulse. A masked figure appeared in the tree above.

"When did he get here?" Kikyo thought aloud as a sharp pain began to form in the back of her skull. _Over used my Ryugan. This isn't good, especially if this guy is an enemy too._ Kikyo thought.

"You were right. This was his last battle." Said the stranger in the trees.

"Judging by your mask, you're a tracker ninja from the Hidden Mist. Aren't you?" Kakashi stated.

"You are very well informed." The tracker said.

"A tracker!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto, you don't even know what that is. You missed the lesson on it." Sakura scolded.

She then gave a brief description of who trackers are and what they do. Naruto became infuriated and approached the tree where the tracker was at.

"Who do you think you are!" He yelled.

"Easy Naruto, he's not our enemy."Kakashi informed him. This allowed Kikyo to relax just a bit.

"That doesn't matter! He took down Zabuza with one blow! How can I accept that!" He yelled in frustration. In Kikyo's pained and slightly disoriented state, she couldn't argue with him. Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's head.

"In this world, there are kids younger than you and yet stronger than me. We must all come to accept this." He smiled at the young orange ninja. The tracker disappeared from the tree and materialized where Zabuza's body was.

"Your struggle is over now. I will deal with the remains." And they both vanished. Kikyo watched as the dust settled where they once were.

"Kakashi-sensei, does this mean we are out of immediate danger?" She asked in a pained hoarse voice.

"Yes Kikyo, I believe we are safe for now." Kakashi shifted his headband back to cover his left eye.

"Good..." Kikyo made the mistake of relaxing and fell head-first into the ground. Unconscious from pain.


	10. Chapter 10, The Scar

Sakura was on the verge of a panic attack. First this psycho rouge ninja with a sword bigger than her attacks them, he's dead now thank goodness. Next Kikyo passed out from blood loss most likely from the look of her wounds. And then not even a minute later Kakashi-sensei dropped to the ground unconscious! Her mind was still unsettled as the small boat house came into view.

"There it is. Home sweet home...Ugh!" Tazuna said as he struggled to lift the unconscious Kakashi on his shoulder.

"We better hurry." Sasuke said in an irritated tone as he passed Sakura. A vein once again appeared on Sakura's forehead as he passed and she was reminded that he had Kikyo on his back. Her inner self wanted to yank the lifeless girl off her Sasuke. She let her emotions get the best of her and she once again brought it back up.

"Sasuke... Why did _you_ have to carry her?" She pouted. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at having to explain again.

"Because Tazuna has Kakashi, Naruto dropped her twice on the way, and you aren't strong enough." A vein emerged on his head. Naruto ran ahead with everyone's bags around him.

"Come on! These are heavy!" He ran to the front door and banged on it. A woman with long dark hair and a pink shirt answered the door.

"Father!" She ran into Tazuna's arms he wrapped his arms around his daughter and Kakashi hit the wooded boardwalk with a _clunk_.

"Oops. Don't worry Tsunami, these guys are tougher than they look." Tazuna scratched the back of his head.

"Oh boy, between Naruto and the bridge builder we'll be lucky if those two make it through this without brain damage." Sakura said flatly.

"Better get them inside." Sasuke entered the small house.

"Oh my goodness! Come on in, we need to treat them immediately!" Tsunami gasped at the sight of Kikyo and Kakashi. She lead them to two rooms on the second floor. "Put the man in that one and the girl in here, I think I'd better look after her first." She stated after glancing at the bloody girl. The other three genin went downstairs where they sat and waited. After a moment she emerged from the stairwell and turned her gaze to Sakura.

"You there. What's your name?"

"Sakura Haruno ma'am."

"Sakura, would you come in here for a moment?" Tsunami asked her. Sakura exchanged glances with Naruto and Sasuke before getting up to follow the woman. On the way she explained. "I was able to close the wound on her side for the time being. Thankfully it wasn't too deep, but it could have been a problem if it hadn't been tended to. My main concern right now is the fever and the... I think it's better if I just showed you." Tsunami and Sakura entered a small room on the second floor. On a futon, covered up was the still unconscious Kikyo. Sakura got a good look at Kikyo's face. When she slept her features gave the appearance of an innocent child, little would anyone gazing at this sleeping girl would realize how terrifying and dangerous she really was.

"What do you need my help for?" Sakura asked.

"Well..." Tsunami pulled the blanket down and Sakura gasped at what she saw. On Kikyo's back was the burned image of a dragon, its tongue stretched around one arm and its whisker down the other. The dragon's arm jutted out from the back and looked as though it was clawing into her side, and from the look of the body its tail went down her leg, but Sakura could only guess since Kikyo still had her pants on. The worst part was the eye in the middle of her back. It looked inflamed and painful. Calling it just a burn though didn't seem right, the edges were defined and some parts were darker than others with the eye being the darkest with a very dark blistery red color. A brand would be a better description of it.

"Did Zabuza do this?" Sakura asked aloud with her hand hovering over the mark. Her hand was still several inches above the wound and could feel the heat radiating off it. She wondered for a moment how hot the actual skin was.

"I was hoping you could tell me what happened, obviously it's a very fresh wound by the look of it and the burn cream I applied didn't help at all. In fact I think it made it flare up worse. I also need help dressing it to keep out infection." Tsunami bit her lip as she spoke.

"I don't know how this happened, Zabuza used only water style and I never saw him attack her from behind." _What happened to you Kikyo?_ Sakura wondered as she placed her hand on the dragon's eye.

"KYYYAAAAHHH!" A shriek of pain came from Kikyo and she instantly jumped up on her elbowed and her eyes scanned the room.

"Kikyo! It's ok." Sakura tried to calm her teammate, placing her hand on Kikyo's shoulder and accidentally touched part of the burning skin. Kikyo once again screamed and jumped into a crouch.

"Kyaaah! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" She snarled and tried to stand but fell back down on her knees.

"I'm sorry Kikyo, please sit down and we can finish dressing your wounds. You're seriously hurt."

"I don't need help." She simply stated.

"Yes you do. You nearly bled out and I won't have you opening your wound and bleeding out in my house!" Tsunami exclaimed, her look was stern.

"Who are you?" Kikyo's guard was up

"This is Tazuna's daughter, we made it safely to his house. Now please sit down Kikyo." Sakura begged as she saw her teammate break out in a cold sweat. Kikyo finally gave a look of defeat and sat back down on the futon and pulled all her hair over her shoulders. There were some noises coming from outside, the sound of foot fall came closer and suddenly the door flew open. Sasuke rushed in ready for a fight closely followed by Naruto, but stopped dead in their tracks at the sight before them.

* * *

"You think they're ok." Naruto asked as her stared up the stairs.

"Who knows." Sasuke stated while he sat with his arms and legs crossed.

"It didn't look good." Naruto said in a worried tone. He thought of orientation day when he was told that normally at least one member of a four man squad doesn't last a year. He shook his head. _No! No one's going to die! Believe it! _He sat down beside Sasuke when he heard something that made his blood run cold.

"KYAAAAHHH!" The high pitched scream was obviously a girl's.

"Sakura!" Both Naruto and Sasuke jumped up at the same time. "You think we're under attack?" Naruto asked as they both began to rush to get their packs.

"I don't know, but I didn't like the sound of the scream. Be prepared Naruto." Sasuke proclaimed as they grabbed their weapons.

"Kyyaaaah!" They heard the scream again.

"Hurry Naruto!" Sasuke barked as he and Naruto rushed up the stairs and stooped before entering the hall. "We need to be quick and not allow them time to react." Naruto nodded and Sasuke charged the hall and slung open the door to the bedroom expecting to find enemies engaging Sakura in battle "Is everyone alri...". Instead, Sakura was standing and stared at the both of them with a puzzling look and Tsunami was in the back holding medicine and her mouth wide open in shock at them barging in. Kikyo was in the center of the room on a futon in a sitting position. She as well wore a questioning look. That was when Sasuke noticed and even froze.

"Kikyo?" Naruto asked as he too jumped in the room behind Sasuke and his cheeks redden. Kikyo sat there without her shirt on, her long hair hung down in front, but it didn't cover very much for her. She blinked several times, confused for a moment as to why they were staring until she looked down and her own face turned beat red.

"You bastards!" A flurry of kunai came from nowhere, Sasuke and Naruto were now against the wall with kunai surrounding them. "I'll tear your eyes out you little pervs!" She threaten both of them as she pulled the blanket over her front and she began their way. "Gah!" She exclaimed as her wound on her side opened and blood spurted out. She then collapsed face first on the floor.

"I warned her." Tsunami face-palmed.

"That was close." Naruto exclaimed as he slid to the floor still in shock, he removed a kunai on the wall that was very close to his face.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked his eyes full of shock as he stared down at Kikyo. Naruto smirked.

"Well Sasuke, those are called..." Naruto stopped his insult when he as well saw the large burn on Kikyo's back.

"Both of you out!" Sakura yelled at them both. She shook her fist, even at Sasuke, to get them out. "You're going to make it worse!" She beat Naruto over the head.

"Ow! Hey wait... Was that Kikyo screaming?"

"Yes! Now get out!"

"Ok, ok! You shouldn't do that! We thought there was an enemy here, Believe it! That's why we rushed in! We didn't mean to see her..." Naruto stopped when he turned his gaze back to Kikyo and saw the angry red mark on her back.

"What is that?" He repeated the same thing Sasuke did.

"I said get out!" Sakura repeated and dragged Naruto by the scruff of his neck and threw him out. Sasuke managed to leave of his own. They both sat on the floor outside the room.

waiting.

"How did that happen to her?" Naruto wondered.

"I don't know. But we know one thing for sure, Zabuza didn't do that. That wound did not happen in our presence." Sasuke said. The two boys sat in silence for quite a while until Naruto spoke again with a snicker.

"Kikyo said kya. He-he." He stopped laughing when Sakura and a very pale Kikyo exited the room, using the wall to support herself. She was wearing her usual black undershirt and purple vest, but moved as though she would if she had a bad sunburn under it.

"What was that I said?" Her sweat drenched face was twisted in irritation.

"N...nothing he-he." Naruto held his hands up in defense.

"What are you doing up anyway, you're just going to hurt yourself worse." Sasuke said while he deliberately kept his gaze on the window.

"You all should have figured out by now that lying down isn't my style." She still had the appearance of being irritated, but smirked. She then proceeded down the stairs and sat at the dining room table and began to eat some rice balls. The other three followed.

"Kikyo, I wanted to ask you about your wound. You never answered me when I asked earlier." Sakura scolded.

"Nothing to talk about." Kikyo stated stubbornly as she took a big bite of a rice ball.

"Yes there is! That is a serious injury and you wouldn't even allow me to dress it!" Sakura did her best to reason with her.

"Dressing it will do no good." Kikyo countered.

"Why the hell not! If you're hurt you need to let us help, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed, he was now getting angry at Kikyo's attitude. "We're a team! We're supposed to help each other!" _She jumps to the rescue when someone's in the slightest danger, but when she's about to pass out from pain she won't accept any help?! I can't believe it! _Naruto thought angrily. Kikyo exhaled and bit her lip, she looked as though she was weighing her options. She finally closed her eyes and a very pained expression came across her face.

"I was hoping I'd be able to keep this to myself, at least for a while... But, I guess I have no choice now. This..." She rolled up the sleeves to the shoulders so that it showed some of the wound on her arms, rolled up the left sleeve of her pants exposing part of the burn that went down to her calf, and pointed her thumb towards her back. " Isn't just some injury I received in battle recently. This is actually a scar that I obtained many years ago..." Her and Sasuke shared a quick look before continuing. " It cannot be healed nor can the pain be treated, I am sure the nerves are permanently damaged. If someone ever strikes the scar it will flare up and I will run an immense fever with it. The feeling is similar to someone pouring liquid fire on the scar and it spreads to the rest of my body. The eye is the worst part, imagine a knife that was on an open fire for several hours and have that knife digging in a specific place, never cooling or relenting, always being dug in just enough that you never forget it's there." She finished with her head down, mortified at having to reveal her greatest weakness. Naruto, who couldn't grasp the concept that she didn't wish to talk anymore, kept prying.

"How could this kind of thing even happen? Who could do something like this!" He indicated to all of her. At that moment Tsunami entered the room.

"Kakashi is awake, he wants to see all of you." And she left once again. Kikyo was the first to stand up and proceed to the room her sensei was in, right before she went up the stairs she made a sideways glance at her three teammates and said two words.

"My sister." Then shakily proceeded up the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11, Kakashi Awakens

The four genin entered the room where their sensei lay.

"Are you going to be alright Kakashi-sensei? If your Sharingan puts that much strain on you, then maybe it's better if you don't use it." Said Sakura with a worried expression on her face.

"Sorry." He replied

"At the very least he took down one of the strongest ninja assassins so we should be safe for a while." Stated Tazuna who had entered behind the genin.

"Well, technically that tracker ninja took him out. I still can't believe he did that." Kikyo clenched her fists in anger.

"What exactly do tracker ninja do anyway?" Naruto asked.

"They are an elite squad of shinobi that are responsible for tracking down rouge ninja and disposing of them so that she secrets within the ninja and his village, stay secret." Kikyo explained, she was very familiar with this line of work because of the role the Tadashi had in the village.

"That's right, but something is bothering me. After he took down Zabuza he seized the body and disappeared. He should have worked on the body there as soon as possible." Kakashi proclaimed.

"Actually I think leaving with the body made more sense to me than working on it there with us in his presence. We are shinobi from another village and he was out numbered if we decided to turn on him." Kikyo pondered. "If their job is to keep the secrets of their village safe, then working on a body while ninja from another village are present would endanger those secrets." Kikyo stated

"That is a good observation, but it was pretty obvious that we weren't a threat to his mission. Zabuza attacked us and we defended ourselves. Besides, all we have in our squad are four genin and one jonin, which wouldn't have been very much of a challenge in our current state. I made it very clear to the tracker that we were not a threat to him." Kakashi told her and went on with what he was saying before. "Aside from that, did any of you notice his weapons?"

"The throwing needles?" Asked Sasuke.

"Yes. I have something to say and none of you are going to like it, Zabuza is still alive." Kakashi stated with his hand over his head.

"Huh?!" Sakura, Tazuna, and Naruto exclaimed in unison. Kikyo didn't react the same as the others, but she was shocked.

"But we saw his body, believe it!" Naruto shouted.

"You even said his heart stopped." Kikyo countered.

"His heart did stop, but that was only a temporary state that gives the appearance of death. Those weapons the tracker used are called senbon. They are normally only used by medical ninja and rarely kill unless they hit a vital organ, _not _in the neck." Kikyo bit her lip as she let this sink in. "Trackers are meant to know every detail of the human body, so stopping the heart temporarily would be child's play. Next, he carried Zabuza's body away even though it's much heavier than him. And lastly, the tracker used senbon which are precise, but almost never fatal. This draws me to the conclusion that Zabuza is still alive." Kakashi finished his monologue.

"So the tracker wasn't trying to kill Zabuza, but save him. Meaning that he'll be back and now we know he has a very skilled accomplice." Kikyo pondered. She smirked at the thought of being able to take Zabuza down. Nothing would please her more at the moment. She felt another stab from her back. _Well, that or for this damn flare to calm down. _

"Come on, you guys are over thinking this. You took that guy down." Tazuna reasoned.

"Encountering suspicion the shinobi prepares quickly, hesitation leads to death. Every shinobi must know this in order to survive." Kakashi stated.

"You said 'prepare quickly' but you can barely move." Said Sakura.

"Ha-ha I can still train you though."

"But how can a little last minute training help us against a monster like Zabuza?" She asked.

"Think about it, I was only able to beat Zabuza because you all helped me do it. Everyone of you has grown just since we started this team, especially you Naruto. I think you have grown the most" Kakashi smiled through his mask.

"He-he, don't worry Sensei things will get better, believe it!" He exclaimed as he pumped his fist. Kikyo knew this all to be true. In the beginning Naruto would freeze up in surprise or fear, but against Zabuza, he took him head on and even came up with a good strategy to free Kakashi.

"It will not get better!" Came a young voice from behind them. Everyone in the room turned to see who else had entered. It was a young boy who looked about six or seven. He wore a fisherman's hat and overalls and his fists were shaking in anger. He then ran into Tazuna's arms. "Grandpa! Don't you see these people are going to die?! Gato's men are going to come and wipe them out!" He exclaimed.

"What'd you say brat!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto, he's just a kid. Let him be, it doesn't matter what he says because it's not true." Kikyo pulled at her teammate's sleeve weakly. She hated when she was in a flare, it was like all her muscles were bound and she couldn't break loose. Naruto shook her off more easily than he should have.

"No!.. Let me tell you something kid, I'm gonna be Hokage one day so this Gato guy doesn't stand a chance, because you know what? I'm a super ninja!" Naruto shouted. Kikyo wondered for a moment how he got all these weird thoughts in his head and where he came up with the phrase super ninja.

"More like the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja." She mumbled.

"If you guys wanna stay alive you should go back to where you came from. I'm going to look at the ocean." The kid scoffed and exited the room.

"Inari." Tazuna said in a sad voice.

"Well, he's a friendly little fellow isn't he?" Kikyo crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry about Inari's behavior, he's been through a lot." Tazuna apologized to the shinobi.

"It's quite ok." Kakashi waved it off and turned his attention back to his students. "We will start your training tomorrow so get plenty of rest today, ok?" His gaze rested for just a moment on Kikyo like he knew she would instantly go outside and start working on her own.

"Ok." The four replied and began to leave.

"Kikyo, can I have a word with you in private?" Kakashi asked right as she feebly reached the door.

"Very well." Kikyo closed the door behind her and sat back down next to her teacher, every muscle still felt like it was on fire.

"Are you alright Kikyo?"

"I got my ass handed to me by a delinquent with a sword. How do you think I feel?" She bit her lip.

"That's not exactly what I meant. You shouldn't have taken on Zabuza, even if it was just to help me recover."

"I've forgotten, that's how he was able to beat me so quickly." She stated.

"What do you mean?"

"I got so accustomed to my enemies coming at me head first, that's how people normally fought where I was trained. Even the people that threatened our lives came at us like that. It was always so obvious the way they fought. I forgot how shinobi tend to fight in the shadows and with trickery. I promise I won't let that happen again."

"I wasn't talking about that, you did wonderfully against Zabuza. I was referring to what he told you and the injuries you received from him."

"Is it true Kakashi-sensei? How much do you know? Please tell me." Kikyo nearly begged.

"It wasn't my mission so I don't know many of the details..."

"But you know what happened."

"It's a long story.."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me. Zabuza murdered a member of my clan and is now after me. This is important I just know it is, something is telling me I need to know what happened to the White Dragon of the Leaf."

"Very well. Bakuryuu Tadashi was sent to infiltrate an organization in the Land of Water called The Seven Swordsmen of the Mist."

"Because they were all shinobi from the Hidden Mist village?"

"Right. Anyway, there had been speculation over the organization since it started that they used the Tadashi clan's secrets and materials to create the seven swords that the swordsmen used. Your uncle Bakuryuu was to infiltrate and gather information on them because at the time those seven swordsmen were a great threat to all those on opposing sides of the Mist Village. Bakuryuu was caught by the members on his way to the rendezvous point on the Land of Fire border. He made it as far as the Land of Waves when they caught up to him and eliminated him."

"So that's why the name of this land is familiar..." Kikyo flashed back to when she was very young. It was one evening when an unusually large amount of clan members came to the main estate all of a sudden. Kikyo remembered hiding behind a door to listen in to what they were saying.

* * *

"He was found out..."

"The demon took him down my lord..."

"So close to the border too..."

"Where did they catch him at?" Ryunashi demanded.

"Land of Waves my lord."

"And Naraku?"

"Nowhere to be seen..."

"I see." Ryunashi frowned.

* * *

Kikyo flashed back to the present.

"Did the Seven Swordsmen get his sword? Do you know Kakashi-sensei?"

"There were never any reports of it. We would have heard if the Hidden Mist Village had gotten their hands on _that _sword and were able to control it."

"You've seen it in action?"

"I actually worked with Bakuryuu often when I was in the Anbu black ops so yes, I've seen what it can do." Kakashi closed his eye for a moment as though he was trying to get a bad memory from his head.

"I see... If that is all then I'll let you get some rest."

"You should rest too Kikyo."

"Ok." She was only half paying attention

"I'm serious Kikyo, I know you're in a great deal of pain. I can see it on your face. You really don't look too good."

"Oh.." Kikyo wondered for a minute if Kakashi knew about her scar. "I'll do my best to rest up for tomorrow." She bowed her head.

"And one more thing..." He lightly slapped her shoulder right on part of her scar.

"Kyaah!" A surprised scream escaped her. _Yep, he knows._ She shook from the electric shock going through her back.

"Don't tell me to shut-up in the middle of a mission again, alright?" He smiled through his mask.

"Yes...Sir.." Kikyo wobbly got up and left without another word. "Damn it that hurt." She rubbed her shoulder as she went down the hall. Kikyo was nearly abusive to her master Goku at times, she had forgotten that some teachers actually had dignity and demanded to be shown respect. Kikyo even remembered a time when she hit Goku over the head to make him come to his senses when they had to go fight his brother Raditz. _Kakashi-sensei isn't nearly as much of a push over as Master Goku. _She thought when she reached the bedroom door and slid it behind her. Kikyo sat down in the middle of the empty room and meditated to regain her chakra. After a moment or two she had gathered enough to be able to sense ki once again and the power hit her in the face. _BAM!_

"What is that?" She said aloud. "This is the same dark ki I felt when I came here. I thought it was Zabuza, but he has to be seriously hurt right now and wouldn't be able to emit this much energy in his condition. What else could make this dark ki that I feel?" Kikyo thought for a second before revelation came to her and she gasped.

"Naraku!"


End file.
